Kosto
by Quiet Like the Snow
Summary: Werner Zytle haluaa kostaa Oliverille, koska hän on sekaantunut hänen huumebisneksiinsä. Werner Zytle wants to take revenge on Oliver, because he is involved in the drug business.
1. Thea

Musiikki pauhasi kovaa ja diskovalot välkkyivät. Katselin tyytyväisenä klubini tanssivia asiakkaita korjatessani likaisia laseja pöydiltä. Hymyilin itsekseni. Olin tyytyväinen valitsemaani DJ:hin. Musiikki oli menevää ja kuulosti hyvältä. Kannoin tarjottimen baarin takahuoneeseen ja laskin ne pöydälle. Huokaisin nähdessäni suuren roskasäkin takaoven edessä. Kukaan työntekijöistäni ei ollut viitsinyt viedä roskia ulos. Tuhahdin tarttuessani säkkiin ja avasin takaoven. En vain voinut antaa säkin olla. Raahasin sen ulos roskiksen viereen.

Kuulin auton renkaiden kirskuvan takanani. Käännyn hätkähtäen katsomaan taakseni. Lähelle klubin takaovea oli pysähtynyt tumma pakettiauto, josta nousi muutama tummiin pukeutunutta miestä. He olivat peittäneet kasvonsa. Tunsin sydämeni sykkeen kiihtyvän pelosta, kun tajusin miesten kävelevän minua kohti. Seisoin hetken jähmettyneenä paikoilleni.

"Thea Queen", yksi miehistä sanoi nimeni niin voimakkaasti, että hätkähdin.

He olivat tulleet minun takiani. Miksi? Yritin käsittää, mitä oikein oli tekeillä. Tunsin adrenaliinin virtaavan kehoni lävitse. Tein nopean päätöksen ja juoksin takaovea kohti toivoen ehtiväni ajoissa. Suuret kädet tarttuivat minuun, pyristelin vastaan niin paljon kuin pystyin. Onnistui potkaisemaan minua pitelevää miestä haaroihin ja pääsin irti hänen otteestaan. Juoksin niin kovaa kuin jaloistani pääsin. Yksi miehistä peitti pakoreittini, vilkuilin ympärilleni hädissäni.

"Tulet mukaamme", sanoi matala ääni.

"En! Jättäkää minut rauhaan!"

Minuun tartuttiin takaapäin ja yritin irrottautua otteesta. Kasvoilleni painettiin kostea liina, joka haisi pahalle. Yritin pidättää hengitystäni ja kamppailla vastaan. Lopulta minun oli pakko hengittää ja tunsin menettäväni tajuntani.

Tullessani tajuihini tajusin istuvani liikkuvassa autossa sidottuna huppukasvoillani. En tiennyt, kuinka kauan olin ollut tajuton. Päässäni oleva huppu teki näkemisen mahdottomaksi. Minulla ei ollut aavistustakaan siitä, missä oli tai minne olin menossa. Istuin hiljaa paikallani ja yritin kuunnella ääniä ympäriltäni. Se oli vaikeaa, koska kuulin korvissani sydämeni kiihtyneet lyönnit. Pystyin jotenkin erottamaan jonkun hengityksen. En ollut varma, kuulinko oikein vai kuvittelinko sen. Olin peloissani.

Jonkin ajan kuluttua tunsin auton pysähtyvän. Kuulin liukuoven avautuvan vierestäni ja tunsin käsien tarttuvan olkavarsiini. Minut ohjattiin ulos autosta ja talutettiin äänistä päätellen suureen halliin. Askeleet kaikuivat kolkosti suuressa tilassa. Pelkäsin kompuroivani, koska en nähnyt eteeni.

Lyhyen kävely matkan jälkeen minut laitettiin istumaan tuolille. Tunsin, miten käteni sidottiin nippusiteillä tuolin taakse. Huppu vedettiin pois päästäni ja kirkas valo häikäisi silmiäni. Kesti hetken aikaa kun silmäni tottuivat valoon ja erotin edessäni seisovan miehen kasvot.

"Thea Queen", vieras, matala miehen ääni sanoi.

"Kuka sinä olet?" kysyin tarkastellen hänen kasvojaan.

"Olen Werner Zytle."

"Mitä haluat minusta? Anna minun mennä", sanoin katsellen ympärilleni.

"Haluan näyttää sinulle jotakin", mies sanoi kävellen kauemmas minusta. Seurasin häntä katseellani. Hän painoi seinässä olevaa valokytkintä. Hämärään tilaan minua vastapäätä syttyivät valot. Vedin henkeäni järkyttyneenä, näin vihreään nahkapukuun pukeutuneen hahmon istuvan tuolissa sidottuna.

"Arrow", sanoin sanottua.


	2. Oliver

Treenasin valimolla tehden monenlaisia harjoituksia. Felicity istui tietokoneensa ääressä tehden hakuja. Olin ärtynyt, koska joku myi taas Vertigoa kaupungissa. Vilkuilin naista kärsimättömänä. Odotin, että hän löytäisi jotain, mikä johtaisi minut huumediilerin jäljille.

Kuulin kuinka Felicityn sirot sormet tanssahtelivat näppäimistöllä. Vedin harmaan hupparin päälleni ja join juomapullostani.

"Oliver, löysin jotain", Felicity sanoi kääntyen katsomaan minua.

Seisoin hetkessä hänen vierellään ja tuijotin tietokoneen näyttöä.

"Se on Werner Zytle", nainen sanoi. "Löysin hänet eri videokameroista läheltä myyntipaikkoja. Jäljitin hänen puhelimensa ja…"

"Felicity", sanoin pehmeästi saadakseni hänen huomionsa. "Missä hän on?"

"Puhelimen sijainnin mukaan satama-alueen vieressä olevalla varastoalueella", hän vastasi ja kirjoitti pienen lapun. "Tässä on varaston numero."

Hymyilin ottaessani lapun: "Olet merkittävä."

Huomasin hänen punastuvan hieman.

Vedin nahkaisen pukuni päälleni ja suuntasin kujalle. Taivas oli tumma ja katuvalojen valot heijastuivat kosteasta asfaltista. Nousin moottoripyöräni päälle ja polkaisin sen käyntiin. Lähdin ajamaan Felicityn antamaan osoitteeseen.

"Oliver, oletko varma, ettet halua taustatukea?" Kuulin Felicityn kysyvän kuulokkeen kautta.

"Olen. Onko Zytle yhä kohteessa?"

"On."

Hymähdin ja käänsin kaasua päästäkseni alueelle nopeammin.

Minulla meni noin kymmenen minuuttia kun pysähdyin oikean varaston eteen. Ympäristö oli heikosti valaistu ja paikka näytti hiljaiselta. En nähnyt minkäänlaista liikettä missään. Painoin rinnassani olevaa nappulaa, "Felicity, oletko varma paikasta?"

"Olen. Zytlen puhelinsignaali tulee sieltä."

Nousin pyöräni päältä ja otin jousen ohjaustangolta. Tarkastelin ympäristöä ja mietin, miten toimisin seuraavaksi.

Rakennuksen toisessa kerroksessa näytti olevan raollaan oleva ikkuna. Se näytti hyvältä sisään meno paikalta eikä herättäisi kovinkaan paljon huomiota. Kiipesin ikkunaan varaston seinää vasten nojaavien rakenteiden kautta ja livahdin ikkunan raosta sisään. Makasin vatsallani toisen kerroksen lattialla, ryömiessäni reunaa kohti näin alhaalla hallissa liikettä. Eri puolilla alakertaa partioi aseistautuneita miehiä. Zytle oli alhaalla tarkistamassa huumelähetystään. Hyppäsin alas ja ammuin pari vartijaa nuolillani. Siitä aiheutui enemmän meteliä kuin oli ajatellut. Zytle juoksi pakoon ja lisää aseistautuneita miehiä juoksi esiin pimeyden suojista. Taistelin muutaman miehen kanssa ja onnistuin lyömään joitakin heistä tajuttomiksi jousellani.

"Nyt", kuulin jonkun huutavan kovaan ääneen. Yritin taistellessani selvittää, mistä ääni tuli. Raskas verkko putosi katosta, huomasin sen viime hetkellä ja pyörähdin pois alta. En kuitenkaan onnistunut väistämään sitä kokonaan ja tunsin verkon putoavan päälleni. Vedin ilmaa keuhkoihini ja yritin saada verkoin pois päältäni. Aseistetut miehet piirittivät minut sillä välin kun kamppailin verkon kanssa.

Painoin rinnassasi olevaa painiketta ja sanoin nopeasti: "Ansa." En pystynyt sillä hetkellä kertomaan enempää tiimilleni. Taistelin verkko päälläni yhden tummiin pukeutuneen miehen kanssa.

"Oliver!" Kuulin kuulokkeesta Felicityn kutsuvan minua hädissään. "Oliver, vastaa! Kuuletko minua?"

Sotkeuduin verkkoon pahemmin yrittäessäni puolustaa itseäni ja lopulta mies löi minua päähän konekiväärin perällä. Kaaduin maahan enkä nähnyt mitään selvästi. Samassa huomasin yhteyden Felicityyn katkenneen.

Seuraavan kerran kun heräsin, tunsin päässäni jomottavan kohdan. Havahduin siihen, että olin hämärässä huoneessa ja minut oli sidottu tuoliin. Käteni ja jalkani oli sidottu kiinni tuoliin. Se lisäksi olkavarsieni ja ylävartaloni ympärille oli sidottu köysi. Yritin saada käteni vapaiksi, mutta köydet oli sidottu tiukasti. Tunsin ranteissani olevan köyden pureutuvan kipeästi ihooni. Suurin yllätys oli, että huppuni ja maskini olivat edelleen päälläni.

Kuulin meteliä ja yritin näyttää siltä että olin edelleen tajuton. Näin miesten tuovan samaan huoneeseen naisen ja sitovan hänet tuoliin minua vastapäätä, nuoren naisen päässä oli musta huppu. Minusta tuntui, että hänessä oli jotain tuttua. Zytle käyskenteli naisen lähettyvillä ja veti lopulta hupun hänen kasvoiltaan. Katsoin hämmästyneenä sidottua siskoa. En ollut osannut odottaa mitään tällaista. Puristin suutuksissani käteni nyrkkiin.

"Thea Queen", kuulin Zytlen sanovan sisareni nimen.

"Kuka sinä olet?" Thea kysyi katsellen ympärilleen.

"Olen Werner Zytle."

Minulla ei ollut minkäänlaista käsitystä siitä, mitä hän halusi sisarestani.

"Mitä sinä haluat minusta?" Anna minun mennä", sisareni kysyi. Minun oli ihailtava hänen rauhallisuuttaan tällaisessa tilanteessa.

"Haluan näyttää sinulle jotakin", Zytle sanoi kävellen minua kohti.

Thea ei selvästikään tiennyt, että olin samassa tilassa. Mies painoi valokytkintä seinässä ja samassa tajusin valojen syttyvän yläpuolelleni. Kuulin sisareni vetävän henkeä, kun hänen katseensa kääntyi minuun.

"Arrow", kuulin Thean sanovan lähes kuiskaten.

Nostin hieman päätäni ja katsoin sisartani. Tämän ei todellakaan pitänyt mennä näin.

Jatkuu


	3. Chapter 3

Zytle käveli Oliverin luokse, hän kierteli tuoliin sidottua miestä. Lopulta hän tarttui nuoremman miehen huppuun ja veti sen taakse paljastaen hänen kasvonsa. Thea tuijotti hämmästyneenä veljeään, "Ollie, miten?"

"Kerron myöhemmin", Oliver sanoi katsoen siskoaan sinisillä silmillään.

Thea kiinnitti huomionsa veljensä vieressä seisovaan mieheen. "Miksi teet tämän?"

"Koska veljesi on varsinainen riesa. Hän on sotkenut bisneksiäni", Zytle sanoi vihaisena. Mies käveli Thean luokse ja laski kätensä hänen olkapäilleen.

"Älä koske häneen!" Oliver huusi.

Zytle ei välittänyt Oliverista. Hän kumartui Thean puoleen ja sanoi: "Veljeäsi pitää rangaista."

Nuori nainen värähti ja hän katsoi veljeään huolissaan. Thea aavisti, että jotain kamalaa oli tapahtumassa. Zytlen sanat eivät voineet tarkoittaa mitään hyvää. Mies käveli Oliveria kohti, hän kaivoi taskustaan sähkölamauttimen. Nuorempi mies katsoi häntä uhmakas ilme kasvoillaan.

Kerro minulle, missä ärsyttävä tiimisi on?"

"En kerro sinulle mitään."

Zytle hymähti ja painoi lamauttimen Oliverin rintaan.

Thea näki veljensä kamppailevan kipua vastaan. Hänen lihaksensa olivat jännittyneet köysiä vasten. Oliver päästi sähähtävän äänen, muttei huutanut. Zytle irrotti lamauttimen miehen rinnasta kysyen: "Missä he ovat?"

Oliver sylkäisi lattialle ja sanoi vihaisesti: "En kerro."

Zytle painoi lamauttimen uudelleen Oliverin rintaa vasten. Nuori mies ähkäisi kivusta. Hänen leukalihaksensa olivat jännittyneet. Oliver kamppaili, jottei päästäisi ääntäkään, hän ei halunnut antaa miehelle minkäänlaista tyydytystä kidutuksestaan.

Thea näki selvästi veljensä olevan tuskissaan. "Lopeta", hän aneli. Thean oli vaikea katsoa Oliverin kärsimystä. Zytle kääntyi nuoren naisen suuntaan jättäen Oliverin hetkeksi rauhaan.

"Tämä on vasta alkua", mies sanoi hymyillen itsekseen. Thea katsoi Zytleä laajentunein silmin tajutessaan, että hän joutuisi katsomaan, miten hänen veljeään kidutettaisiin. Ajatus tuntui Theasta kauhistuttavalta. Hän ei voinut ymmärtää, miten joku pystyi olemaan niin julma.

Oliver hengitti raskaasti tuoliin sidottuna. Hän yritti peittää kipunsa sisareltaan. Hänestä tuntui pahalta, että Thea joutui näkemään hänet tällaisessa tilanteessa.

Zytle laski lamauttimen läheiselle pöydälle ja otti käteensä veitsen. Mies kierteli Oliveria pyöritellen veistä kädessään. Nuorempi mies katsoi sisartaan ja hymyili hänelle rohkaisevasti. Hän tulisi tekemään kaikkensa suojellakseen Theaa. Tapahtui mitä tahansa. Zytle pysähtyi Oliverin vierelle. Nuorempi mies katsoi häntä silmiin itsevarmana. Zytle naurahti pilkallisesti ja vei veitsen Oliverin kyljelle. Hän teki hitaasti viillon nuoremman miehen kylkeen. Oliver irvisti kivusta ja hän tunsi lämpimän veren valuvan kylkeään pitkin. Thea katseli veljeään kyyneleet silmissään. Zytle paransi otettaan veitsestä ja iski sen kahvaa myöten Oliverin kylkeen. Nuori mies ähkäisi tuskissaan. Zytlen vetäessä veitsen ulos, Oliver painui kaksinkerroin niin paljon kuin köydet antoivat periksi. Thea näki veljensä hengityksen muuttuneen epätasaiseksi. Veripisaroista alkoi muodostua lammikko tuolin viereen.

"Ei!" Thea huusi huolissaan.

Oliver nosti hieman päätään ja katsoi sisartaan. Hän yritti tasata hengitystään.

Zytle laski veitsen pöydälle, hän otti lasiastian, jossa oli vihreää nestettä. Mies viittoi alaisensa luokseen ja osoitti Oliveria sanoen: "Pitele hänen päätään."

Alainen tarttui nuoren miehen päähän ja pakotti hänet kallistamaan päätään taaksepäin. Zytle astui Oliverin eteen. Hän tarttui miestä nenästä pakottaakseen hänet avaamaan suunsa. Oliver pidätti hengitystään niin kauan kuin pystyi, mutta lopulta hänen oli vedettävä ilmaa suun kautta. Samassa Zytle kaatoi vihreän nesteen Oliverin suuhun. Oliverin oli pakko niellä kitkerän makuinen neste, jotta hän saisi ilmaa. Theasta kuulosti siltä kuin hänen veljensä olisi ollut tukehtumaisillaan.

Nesteen nieltyään Oliver veti kuuluvasti ilmaa keuhkoihinsa ja yski rajusti. Hän arvasi, mitä Zytle oli antanut hänelle. Ei kestänyt montaa minuuttia, kun hän tunsi vertigon vaikutuksen kehossaan. Hänen katseestaan tuli epäselvä. Thea katseli, miten hänen veljensä kamppaili huumeen sivuvaikutuksia vastaan. Hän näki Oliverin kasvojen kiiltävän hiestä.

Zytle käveli pöydän luokse ja hän otti pienestä pullosta kirkasta nestettä ruiskuun. Sitten hän kääntyi Oliverin puoleen. "Tämän sekoituksen tein sinua varten", Zytle hymyili omahyväisesti. Hän asteli Oliverin eteen ja painoi ruiskun voimakkaasti nuoren miehen rintaan. Oliver irvisti ja vaikeroi kivusta hampaidensa välistä. Zytle veti ruiskun pois ja siirtyi sivummalle seuraamaan miehen kamppailua. Thea katseli veljeään huolissaan.

Meni hetken aikaa kun Oliver tunsi kovaa kipua eri puolilla kehoaan. Hänen lihaksensa jännittyivät köysiä vasten. Hän yritti olla huutamatta. Oliver puristi silmänsä kiinni ja hengitti tuskissaan hampaidensa välistä.

"Oliver?!" Thea huusi huolissaan katsoessaan veljeään. Hän kääntyi katsomaan Zytleä. "Mitä annoit hänelle?"

"Pienen erikoisen. Hän ei tule tielleni ainakaan kahteen vuorokauteen." Mies hymyili. "On tietysti mahdollista ettei hän selviä."

Thea kääntyi katsomaan veljeään uudelleen, hän näki Oliverin kasvoilta hänen olevan kovissa tuskissa. Nuoren miehen hengitys oli muuttunut matalaksi ja vaivalloiseksi.

Oliver tunsi lihastensa kouristelevan kivuliaasti ja huuto karkasi hänen suustaan. Thea katseli veljeään kyyneleet silmissään. Zytle käveli Oliverin luokse ja potkaisi miehen tuoleineen nurin lattialle. Sitten hän potkaisi maassa makaavaa miestä vatsaan muutamia kertoja. Oliver vaikeroi lattialla pystymättä puolustamaan itseään.

"Lopeta!" Thea huusi.

Zytle vilkaisi naista. "Mitä sinä muka voit tehdä?" Mies potkaisi Oliveria uudelleen. Samassa tuoli iskeytyi hänen selkäänsä. Toivuttuaan iskusta Zytle katsoi Theaa, joka oli ottanut veljensä jousen ja jännittänyt sen.

"Miten?" Zytle kysyi hämmästyneenä.

Thea ei vastannut kysymykseen, hän katseli miestä vihaisena. "Jätä veljeni rauhaan."

"Entä jos en?"

"Minä tapan sinut."

"Arrow ei tapa enää."

"Minä en ole Arrow", Thea sanoi ja päästi nuolen. Hän ei nähnyt muuta vaihtoehtoa suojellakseen Oliveria. Zytle vaipui lattialle nuoli rinnassaan.

Thea nappasi pöydältä veitsen ja juoksi veljensä luokse. Hän leikkasi köydet auki.

"Oliver?" Thea kysyi tarkastellessaan veljeään. Oliver katsoi häntä tuskainen ilme kasvoillaan. Thea auttoi hänet seisomaan ja tuki häntä. "Meidän on lähdettävä täältä."

Jatkuu...


	4. Chapter 4

Valimossa Felicity yritti kuumeisesti etsiä Oliveria. Yhteys oli katkennut ja Oliverin sijainti oli kadonnut näytöltä. Hän oli huolissaan, sillä miehen viimeiset sanat olivat kertoneet hänen joutuneen ansaan. Felicityn harmiksi varastossa ei ollut valvontakameroita. Hän ei voinut nähdä, mitä siellä tapahtui. Diggle katseli vierestä naisen työskentelyä.

"Toimiiko jäljitin?" Dig kysyi.

"Ei. Se on varmaan hajonnut."

"Entä puhelin?"

"Signaali tulee yhä varastoalueelta, mutten pysty paikantamaan sitä tarkasti ellei hän soita sillä."

Diggle nyökkäsi huokaisten, "Minun on haettava hänet takaisin."

Roy käveli portaat alas ja katsoi Diggleä ja Felicityä. "Oletteko nähneet Theaa? Hän on kadoksissa."

"Emme. Oliverkin on kadoksissa", Dig vastasi.

"Ai. Minne hän meni?" Roy kysyi mietteliäänä.

"Sataman vieressä olevalle varastoalueelle. Oliver etsii Werner Zytleä", Felicity vastasi näpytellen tietokonettaan.

"Voi ei", blondi sanoi nostaen kätensä suunsa eteen. "Meillä taitaa olla toinenkin ongelma."

"Mikä!" Diggle kysyi.

"Thea on siepattu", Felicity vastasi ja näytti baarin takaa kuvattua videon pätkää. Miehet näkivät videolta, miten Thea pakotettiin mustaan pakettiautoon.

"Oliver tappaa minut tästä hyvästä. Minun on Lähdettävä etsimään häntä", Roy sanoi puristaessaan kätensä nyrkkiin.

"Roy, odota. Emme tiedä, missä hän on", Felicity katsoi nuorempaa miestä. Roy huokaisi turhautuneena."Yritän löytää heidät." Nainen jatkoi tietokoneensa näpyttelyä ja yritti etsiä tietoa Oliverin ja Thean olinpaikoista.

Thea talutti hitaasti Oliverin pois tilasta, jossa heitä oli pidetty. Hän halusi päästä kauemmas ennen kuin Zytlen miehet huomaisivat heidän pakonsa. Thea oli huolissaan veljestään, joka nojasi häneen raskaasti. Oliver tunsi kovaa kipua eri puolilla kehoaan, hän yritti keskittyä hengittämiseen hallitakseen kipujaan.

Oliverin kävelyttäminen vei enemmän aikaa kuin Thea oli odottanut. He etenivät hitaasti viereiseen halliin. Nuori nainen katseli ympärilleen tietämättä minne mennä. Hieman kauempana varastossa oli suuria pinottuja puulaatikoita. Thea suuntasi niitä kohti taluttaen veljeään. Oliver käveli hitaasti purren huultaan. He piiloutuivat laatikoiden taakse. Thea laski varovasti veljensä makaamaan lattialle. Hän riisui puseronsa ja painoi sen myttyyn Oliverin haavaa vasten. Oliverin vartalo vavahti kivusta ja hän vaikeroi.

"Anteeksi", Thea sanoi kalpeaa veljeään. Hänestä tuntui pahalta aiheuttaa lisää kipuja Oliverille, mutta hän ei voinut antaa hänen vuotaa kuiviin.

"Soita… Dig… pikanäppäin… yksi", Oliver sanoi vaivalloisesti. Kovat kivut tekivät puhumisesta vaikeaa.

Thea kaivoi puhelimen veljensä hupparin taskusta ja painoi pikanäppäintä. Puhelin hälytti ja pian siihen vastattiin, "Oliver?"

"Thea tässä, Oliver käski soittamaan", nainen selitti hädissään.

"Missä te olette?"

"En tiedä", Thea sanoi epätoivoisena.

"Thea rauhoitu", Dig sanoi rauhallisesti. "Löydämme teidät kyllä."

Felicity alkoi kiireesti jäljittää signaalia. Diggle kuuli puhelun taustalla Oliverin vaikeroinnin ja kysyi, "Mitä on tapahtunut?"

"Oliveria on puukotettu ja hänelle annettiin jotain."

Dig nyökkäsi ja arvioi Oliverin vaikeroinnin perusteella tilanteen olevan vakava. Vakavuutta lisäsi se, ettei Oliver ollut soittanut itse.

"Löysin heidät", Felicity sanoi. "He ovat samalla varastoalueella, mutta vieressä hallissa."

"Thea, kuuntele minua. Olemme tulossa hakemaan teidät", Dig puhui puhelimeen rauhallisesti. Hän lopetti puhelun ja katsoi nuorta miestä. "Roy, mennään hakemaan Thea ja Oliver kotiin."

Roy nyökkäsi nopeasti ja meni vaihtamaan vaatteet.

Jatkuu...


	5. Chapter 5

Thea laittoi puhelimen taskuunsa, hän painoi edelleen veljensä haavaa saadakseen verenvuodon loppumaan. Oliver makasi lattialla tuskaisena.

Thea katsoi häntä ja sanoi: "Dig sanoi tulevansa hakemaan meidät."

Oliver nyökkäsi pienesti, puhuminen oli liian vaivalloista.

Thea yritti pystyllä rauhallisena, hän kuuli kauempana meteliä ja juoksuaskelia. Zytlen miehet etsivät heitä. Hän toivoi Digglen tulevan pian.

Vaikerrus pääsi Oliverin huulilta, kun hänen lihaksensa kouristelivat. Hän puristi silmänsä tiukasti kiinni.

"Ollie, pysy kanssani", Thea sanoi huolissaan katsoen veljensä kalpeita kasvoja. Oliver avasi silmänsä ja katsoi sisartaan hengittäen raskaasti.

Thea pelkäsi menettävänsä veljensä. Oliver oli ainoa, joka hänellä oli jäljellä perheestään. Ajatus kauhistutti häntä.

Thea kuuli askeleita laatikoiden toiselta puolelta, hän tunsi sydämensä jättävän lyönnin väliin.

Diggle katseli ympärilleen ja sitten Royta. "Oliverin puhelimen signaalin pitäisi tulla täältä."Punaiseen nahkapukuun

pukeutunut mies nyökkäsi ja katseli ympärilleen. "Oliver? Thea?"

Thea huokaisi helpottuneena kuullessaan tutun äänen ja vastasi, "Täällä."

Diggle ja Roy juoksivat laatikoiden ohi äänen suuntaan.

Diggle laskeutui Oliverin vierelle ja katsoi lattialla makaavaa miestä silmiin, hän näki Oliverin olevan tuskissaan.

"Oliver", Diggle sanoi huolissaan ja vei sormensa miehen kaulalle tunnustellen pulssia. Se oli siellä, mutta se oli nopea ja heikko. Dig siirtyi Thean luokse, joka painoi edelleen puserolla veljensä haavaa. Hän siirsi puseroa nähdäkseen haavan. Oliverin vartalo jännittyi kivusta ja hän vaikeroi ystävänsä tutkiessa haavaa. Diggle pyysi Theaa jatkamaan paineen pitämistä haavaa vasten. Hän katsoi Oliveria, "Rauhassa, me saamme sinut pois täältä."

Thea katsoi punaiseen huppariin pukeutunutta miestä, jolla oli naamio kasvoillaan. "Roy? Oletko se sinä?"

Mies katsoi häneen mietteliäänä, mutta nyökkäsi lopulta myöntävästi.

"En tiennyt, että työskentelet veljelleni", Thea sanoi. Nyt hän ymmärsi monta asiaa esimerkiksi sen, miksi Oliver ja Roy tuntuivat nykyään olevan hyviä ystäviä, alku vaikeuksista huolimatta.

"Roy!" Digglen huudahdus toi Thean takaisin todellisuuteen. Diggle katsoi miestä keskittyneenä ja sanoi: "Hae paarit autosta."

Roy nyökkäsi ja lähti juosten ulos hallista.

Diggle katsoi Oliverin lasimaisia, tuijottavia silmiä. Oliver yritti räpyttelemällä saada katseensa selkeämmäksi. Hän näki epäselvästi ystävänsä kasvot yllään. Oliver puristi silmänsä kiinni tuntiessaan kipuaallon vyöryvän ylitseen. Kipu sai hänen lihaksensa kouristelemaan. Vaimea vaikerrus pakeni hänen huuliltaan. Oliver tunsi, miten Diggle ja Thea yrittivät pidellä häntä aloillaan, ettei hän satuttaisi itseään.

Lopulta kouristelu loppui ja Oliver yritti saada hengityksensä rauhoittumaan. Roy tuli heidän luokseen kantaen kasaan käärittyjä paareja. Hän laski ne maassa makaavan miehen vierelle ja levitti ne auki. Seuraavaksi edessä oli ehkä kivuliain vaihe. Heidän pitäisi siirtää Oliver paareille.

Diggle katsoi Oliveria huolissaan ja sanoi: "Tämä voi sattua."

Maassa makaava mies kuuli Digglen sanat, muttei kyennyt vastaamaan hänelle.

Diggle katsoi Royta ja Theaa. "Käännetään Oliver kyljelleen ja laitetaan paarit hänen alleen. Oletteko valmiita?"

Thea nyökkäsi epävarmasti, hän ei ollut koskaan aikaisemmin tehnyt mitään tällaista.

Roy ja Diggle käänsivät ystävänsä paremmalle kyljelleen. Oliver päästi lähes eläimellisen tuskan huudon. Thea säikähti veljensä huutoa. Diggle katsoi naista ja sanoi käskevästi, "Paarit tänne, äkkiä."

Nuori nainen sai koottua itsensä ja asetteli paarit veljensä alle. Roy ja Diggle laskivat Oliverin varovasti paareille makaamaan selälleen. Oliver huohotti raskaasti. Thea katsoi häntä huolissaan.

Diggle katseli ystäväänsä, jonka hengitys oli alkanut tasaantua. Hän oli arvannut, että siirtäminen olisi kivuliasta. Heidän pitäisi vielä saada kannettua Oliver autoon, joka oli hallin ulkopuolella. Diggle sitoi paarien vyöt varovasti Oliverin yli. Hän yritti olla aiheuttamatta ylimääräistä kipua.

"Roy, meidän täytyy kantaa hänet autolle", Diggle sanoi.

Roy nyökkäsi ja tarttui paarien toiseen päähän. "Kolmannella. 1, 2,3."

Miehet nostivat paarit ja lähtivät kävelemään ovea kohti. Oliverin ilme oli tuskainen, hänen silmänsä olivat tiukasti kiinni ja hän puri huultaan. Roy ja Diggle yrittivät saada hänet autolle mahdollisimman nopeasti, mutta varovasti. Thea käveli veljensä vierellä.

He tulivat ulos varastosta pimeään yöhön. Roy ja Diggle kantoivat Oliverin autolle ja nostivat hänet pakettiauton takaosaan varovasti. Oliver vaikeroi heidän asettaessaan hänet auton lattialle. Thea nousi autoon veljensä vierelle. Roy oli heidän kanssaan, hän riisui naamionsa ja huppunsa.

"Thea, Oliver selviää tästä. Hän on selvinnyt pahemmastakin", Roy sanoi yrittäen lohduttaa tyttöystäväänsä.

Diggle nousi auton ohjaamoon ja käynnisti auton. "Oletteko valmiita?"

"Olemme", Roy vastasi kääntyen miehen suuntaan.

Yllättäen Oliver vaikeroi ja haukkoi tuskaisena henkeään. Hänen lihaksensa olivat jännittyneet paarien vöitä vasten. Oliverin ylävartalo nousi hieman paareilta. Roy painoi hänet varovasti takaisin alas. Oliverin kädet puristuivat nyrkkiin ja hän taisteli kipua vastaan, joka tuntui hetki hetkeltä pahemmalta. Roy piteli Oliveria hartioista, hän tunsi, miten mies taisteli vastaan. Nuorempi mies näki Oliverin tuskaisen katseen, jossa oli mukana hieman hämmennystä. Oliver kamppaili paarien vöitä vastaan tuskissaan.

"Oliver", Roy sanoi yrittäen rauhoitella häntä, mutta se ei tuntunut auttavan. "Oliver, katso minua", nuorempi mies yritti uudelleen. Heidän katseensa kohtasivat, Roy oli hämmentynyt nähdessään Oliverin pelkoa ja epätoivoa täynnä olevat siniset silmät. Hän ei ollut koskaan nähnyt Oliveria sellaisena.

Thea katsoi heitä ja tajusi jonkin olevan vialla. "Roy, mikä on?" Hän kysyi ja oli aikeissa tarttua veljensä käteen.

"Thea, älä", nuorempi mies varoitti häntä pidellessään Oliveria paikoillaan. Nainen katsoi poikaystäväänsä hämmentyneenä. Hän ei ymmärtänyt, miksei hän saanut koskea veljeensä.

Diggle kääntyi katsomaan takatilaan ja kysyi, "Mikä on?"

"Oliver taistelee vastaan", Roy vastasi nopeasti.

"Olemme pian perillä", Diggle sanoi ja lisäsi vauhtia.

Roy kääntyi takaisin mentorinsa puoleen ja yritti rauhoitella häntä, "Oliver, olet turvassa. Me autamme sinua."

Thea siirtyi veljensä pääpuoleen ja katsoi häntä silmiin. "Ollie?" Hän näki kauhun heijastuvan Oliverin silmistä, samalla hänestä tuntui, ettei hänen veljensä näyttänyt tunnistavan häntä.

Oliver huusi ja taisteli vastaan. Roy yritti pidellä häntä aloillaan, jottei hän satuttaisi itseään tai muita. Thea kosketti varovasti veljensä poskea toivoen hänen rauhoittavan. Oliverin iho tuntui kuumalta hänen kättään vasten. Thea katsoi Royta ja sanoi huolissaan: "Oliverilla on kuumetta."

Nuorempi mies nyökkäsi.

Hetken päästä auto pysähtyi. Diggle avasi nopeasti takatilan ovet ja tuli heidän luokseen. Hän vilkaisi Oliverin kasvoja mietteliäänä ja vaihtoi paikkoja Royn kanssa.

"Roy, pyydä Felicityä tekemään yrteistä liuos ja laittamaan se ruiskuun. Tarvitsen myös loratsepaamia", Diggle saneli ohjeita pidellessään vastaan kamppailevaa Oliveria. Roy lähti juosten autosta.

"Oliver, rauhassa. Olet turvassa", Diggle sanoi rauhoittelen toveriaan. Oliverin hengitys oli nopeaa ja pinnallista. Hänen silmänsä tuijottivat Diggleä kauhusta laajentuneina. Oliver huusi ja pyristeli irti ystävänsä otteesta. Diggle erotti kauhun miehen äänessä. Huuto oli hyvin samanlainen kuin silloin kun Oliver huusi nähdessään painajaisia.

Jatkuu...


	6. Chapter 6

Felicity kuuli oven avautuvan, hän kääntyi katsomaan ovelle. Roy juoksi nopeasti portaat alas.

"Missä Oliver on? Onko hän kunnossa?" Nainen kysyi huolissaan.

"Diggle käski tehdä yrteistä liuoksen ja laittamaan sen ruiskuun. Hän käski tuoda myös rauhoittavaa, jotain loretz… en muista nimeä."

"Loratsepaami."

Nuori mies nyökkäsi.

Felicity juoksi Oliverin puulaatikolle ja otti sieltä pienen pussin, jossa yrtit olivat. Hän kaatoi ne mortteliin. "Roy, voisitko jauhaa nämä?"

Mies nyökkäsi ja alkoi töihin.

Felicity otti lääketarvike laatikosta ruiskun ja siihen rauhoittavaa lääkettä. Hän otti myös pari pakkauksessa olevaa neulaa. Sitten Felicity tuli Royn luokse. "Valmista?"

Roy nyökkäsi, "Entä nyt?"

Blondi kaatoi mortteliin vettä pullosta ja sekoitti tasaisen liuoksen. Sitten hän laittoi sen suureen ruiskuun.

"Valmista. Nyt mennään", Felicity sanoi ja juoksi ovea kohti Roy perässään.

He tulivat nopeasti autolle. Felicity ei osannut odottaa, mikä häntä odotti autossa. Felicity näki Oliverin makaavan verisenä paareilla auton takatilassa. Hän vaikeroi kamppaillen Diggleä vastaan. Thea istui lattialla veljensä vierellä.

Diggle katsoi heitä. "Roy, yrtit?"

"Minulla", Felicity vastasi katsoen Oliveria.

Vaalea nainen ojensi miehelle ruiskun, jossa oli maidon valkoista nestettä. Diggle yritti avata Oliverin suun saadakseen hänet ottamaan yrtit. Nuori mies ei kuitenkaan suostunut avaamaan suuntaan vapaaehtoisesti. Diggle onnistui avaamaan Oliverin suuta sen verran, että hän sai ruiskun pään miehen hampaiden väliin. Diggle antoi hitaasti liuosta Oliverille. Mies murisi hampaidensa välistä protestiksi.

"No niin, Oliver, niele se", Diggle sanoi ystävälleen. Hän ei uskaltanut laittaa enempää liuosta Oliverin suuhun, ettei hän tukehtuisi. Lopulta Oliver nielaisi ja Diggle oli helpottunut nähdessään sen. Hän antoi miehelle lisää liuosta. Diggle oli tyytyväinen saatuaan Oliverin nielemään ruiskun sisällön. Oliver oli kuitenkin edelleen tuskainen ja levoton.

Felicity katseli Oliveria huolissaan, hän toivoi yrttien auttavan pian. Felicity nousi autoon ja asettui istumaan maassa makaavan miehen vierelle. Hän vei kätensä Oliverin poskelle ja silitti hänen sänkistä poskeaan rauhoittavasti. Felicity vei kätensä miehen hiuksiin ja silitti niitä. "Sh, olet turvassa."

Thea katseli, miten vaalea, poninhäntäinen nainen rauhoitteli hänen veljeään. Hän näki Felicityn silmissä aitoa huolta, kiintymystä ja surua. Oliver vaikeroi äänekkäästi.

Diggle katsoi Felicityä ja sanoi huolestuneena, "Yrtit eivät auta."

"Mitä me teemme?" Roy kysyi katsoen ystäviään.

"Felicity, anna rauhoittava ja tule tänne", Diggle ohjeisti. Vaalea nainen siirtyi miehen vierelle, otti esille pienen neulapakkauksen ja avasi sen. Hän asetti neulan ruiskuun ja tarkisti, ettei sinne jäänyt ilmakuplia. Roy katsoi ruiskua nielaisten. Hän pelkäsi neuloja. Roy oli iloinen, ettei hän ollut Oliverin asemassa.

Felicity ojensi ruiskun Digglelle ja odotti mieheltä lisäohjeita.

"Felicity, tartu hänen käteensä ja pidä sitä paikallaan", Diggle neuvoi.

Vaalea nainen tarttui Oliverin käteen tiukasti, hän oli yllättynyt, miten jännittynyt mies oli. Diggle etsi sopivaa pisto kohtaa miehen kädestä ja pisti.

Pian lääkkeen antamisen jälkeen Oliverin silmät painuivat kiinni, hänen vartalonsa rentoutui ja meni lopulta veltoksi heidän käsissään. Diggle oli kiitollinen siitä, miten nopeasti lääke oli vaikuttanut. Lopulta he kaikki saattoivat päästää irti.

Thea tuli lähemmäs veljeään ja katsoi hänen kasvojaan. Ne näyttivät uskomattoman rauhallisilta. Hän ei muistanut, milloin olisi viimeksi nähnyt Oliverin kasvot niin levollisina.

"Mitä tarkoitat, etteivät yrtit toimi?" Roy kysyi katsoen Diggleä.

"Yleensä Oliverin vointi alkaa parantua yrttien ottamisen jälkeen. En huomannut kovinkaan suurta muutosta. Tässä täytyy olla mukana jotain muutakin kuin vertigoa", Diggle selitti. Hän vertasi tilannetta mielessään siihen, kun hän oli nähnyt Oliverin saavan yliannostuksen vertigoa ensimmäisen kerran.

"Onko huumeiden kaavaa muutettu?" Felicity kysyi katsoen paareilla makaavaa miestä.

"En tiedä."

"Oliverille annettiin ehkä kahta eri huumetta", Thea sanoi katsoen veljensä tiimiä. "Kovat kivut alkoivat toisen huumeen pistoksen jälkeen."

Diggle nyökkäsi katsoen ystävänsä sisarta. Sitten hän kääntyi muiden puoleen. "Viedään Oliver alakertaan, hänen vammansa täytyy hoitaa."

Roy ja Diggle kantoivat Oliverin paareilla sisälle. Felicity ja Thea kävelivät heidän perässään. Thea katseli tuttua rakennusta hämmästyneenä. "Tämähän on Vehmas."

"Niin on. Oliverilla on paikka kellarissa."

"Ai, koko tämän ajan."

Felicity nyökkäsi hymyillen. Thea ei ollut osannut aavistaa mitään sellaista, mutta moni asia tuntui loksahtavan paikoilleen.

Jatkuu...


	7. Chapter 7

Makasin viileällä betoni lattialla tuskissani. Eripuolilla vartaloani tuntui jatkuvaa kipua. Kasvot ilmestyivät sumeaan näkökenttääni. Minua kutsuttiin nimeltä. Tunnistin äänen ja tiesin Digglen olevan vieressäni. Halusin vastata, mutten voinut. Yritin hallita kipuja hengitykselläni ja se tuntui vievän kaikki voimani. Tunsin hänen sormiensa etsivän pulssia kaulaltani. Joku painoi kyljessäni olevaa haavaa kipeästi. Paine helpotti hetkeksi, mutta sitten tunsin jonkun koskevan haavaani.

Vartaloni lihakset jännittyivät äkisti vastoin tahtoani. Se teki kipeää ja vaikerrus karkasi suustani. Tunsin jonkun taas painavan haavaani. Se teki oloni todella tuskaiseksi.

Minun oli vaikea seurata, mitä ympärilläni tapahtui. Muiden puheesta oli vaikeaa saada selvää ja äänet kuulostivat etäisiltä.

Tutut kasvot ilmestyivät uudelleen näkökenttääni. Diggle katsoi minua silmiin ja sanoi: "Rauhassa. Me saamme sinut pois täältä."

_Se oli helpommin sanottu kuin tehty. _

Yritin saada katseeni selkeämmäksi räpytellen silmiäni, mutta se ei auttanut.

Minusta tuntui kuin tuhannet neulat olisivat pistäneet minua eripuolille vartaloani. Puristin silmäni tiukasti kiinni ja yritin olla huutamatta, mutta vaikerrus pakeni huuliltani. Minulla on korkea kipukynnys, mutta tämä kipu oli liikaa. En voinut rentoutua hetkeksikään. Kipu sai lihakseni jännittymään. Se vain pahensi oloani. En kyennyt hallitsemaan itseäni.

Tunsin, miten minua pideltiin paikallani. Se sattui mutta, myös auttoi.

Lopulta lihakseni asettuivat. Kuulin jonkun tulevan luoksemme, silmänurkastani näin punaiseen pukeutuneen hahmon. Roy.

Diggle tuli viereeni ja sanoi: "Tämä tulee sattumaan."

_Mikä? Mitä te aiotte? _

En kyennyt sanomaan mitään, sillä kaikki voimani menivät hengittämiseen ja kivun hallintaan.

Yllättäen minut käännettiin kyljelleni, huusin tuskissani. Tunsin polttavaa kipua kyljessäni. Zytle oli ehkä onnistunut murtamaan kylkiluitani. Mustat pisteet tanssivat näkökentässäni. Ei ollut mitään muuta kuin tuskaa.

Lopulta minut laitettiin makaamaan selälleni pehmeälle alustalle. Arvelin makaavani paareilla. Kipu helpotti hieman tässä asennossa. Huohotin raskaasti, mutta vähitellen hengitykseni alkoi tasaantua.

Minun oli vaikea nähdä, mitä ympärilläni tapahtui. Pystyin kuitenkin kuulemaan ystävieni keskustelun, mutta heidän sanoihinsa oli vaikeaa keskittyä kipujen takia.

Minut nostettiin ylös maasta ja kuljetettiin jonnekin. Jokainen tärähdys sattui. Puristin silmäni kiinni ja purin huultani. Yritin hallita kipujani parhaani mukaan. Minulla oli sekava ja tukalan lämmin olo. En pystynyt ajattelemaan selkeästi. Minuun sattui. Halusin kivun loppuvan. Palelin viileässä ulkoilmassa ja väristykset kulkivat vartaloani pitkin tehden olostani entistäkin tukalamman.

Vaikeroin tuntiessani kovan alustan selkääni vasten. Katseeni oli muuttunut epäselvemmäksi, enkä tiennyt missä olin.

Uusi kipu aalto vyöryi ylitseni tällä kertaa paljon voimakkaampana. Vaikerrus pakeni hampaideni välistä ja haukoin henkeäni. Lihakseni jännittyivät paarien vöitä vasten ja ylävartaloni nousi hieman paareilta kouristuksien voimasta. Joku painoi minut takaisin alustaa vasten. Käteni puristuivat nyrkkiin. Kipu oli niin voimakasta, etten kyennyt hallitsemaan sitä. Se tuntui vain pahenevan.

Minut valtasi tunne, että minun piti päästä pois. Mikä tahansa kivun aiheuttikin, minun oli päästävä sitä karkuun. Vahvat kädet estivät pakoni ja taistelin niitä vastaan. Minut oli sidottu kiinni jollakin. En voinut liikkua vapaasti. Yritin kovemmin päästä käsien otteesta. Eripuolille vartaloani sattui.

_Kipua._

_Tuskaa._

_Halusin sen loppuvan._

_Pako._

Näin silmissäni takauman kidutuksestani saarella. Minun täytyi taistella vastaan.

_Taistella._

_Tapa tai tule tapetuksi._

"Oliver, olet turvassa. Me autamme sinua." Kuulin jonkun sanovan.

_Se ei voinut olla totta. Jos he aikoivat auttaa, miksi he satuttivat minua? Minun oli päästävä pakoon. _

"Ollie?" Pehmeä naisääni kutsui minua lempinimelläni. Tuijotin tummahiuksisen naisen kasvoja. Katseeni oli epäselvä enkä pystynyt tunnistamaan häntä.

_En voinut luottaa keneenkään. _

_Oli päästävä pakoon._

_Turva._

_Minun oli päästävä jonnekin turvaan._

Huusin ja taistelin vastaan. Halusin päästä irti otteesta joka piteli minua paikallani. Joku kosketti hellästi poskeani. Käsi tuntui viileältä ihoani vasten. Se tuntui ristiriitaiselta. En ymmärtänyt elettä. Oloni oli todella sekava enkä pystynyt ajattelemaan selkeästi. Kuulin kiivasta keskustelua ympäriltäni, mutta pystyin erottamaan vain yksittäisiä sanoja sieltä täältä.

"Oliver, rauhassa. Olet turvassa."

Tällä kertaa kuulin erilaisen äänen sanovan lempeästi.

_Se ei voinut olla totta._

_Tämä tuska._

Sanat ja näkemäni takauma eivät mitenkään sopineet yhteen.

Huusin tuskissani nähdessäni veitsen leikkaavan ihoani rinnassani. Pystyin myös tuntemaan sen. Se tapahtui uudelleen ja uudelleen. Hengitykseni alkoi muuttua vaivalloiseksi ja pinnalliseksi.

_Kauhua. _

_Puhdasta kauhua_

_ja tuskaa._

Minua pitelevät kädet eivät hellittäneet otettaan. Tunsin, miten joku yritti avata suuni. Puristin hampaani tiukasti yhteen. Kamppailin pitääkseni suuni kiinni. En antautuisi ilman taistelua. Toinen osa puoli tuntui olevan yhtä sinnikäs. Lopulta joku onnistui työntämään jotain hampaideni väliin. Suuhuni valui jotain kitkerän makuista nestettä. Yritin olla nielemättä sitä. Haluan saada sen pois suustani.

Murisin vihaisesti hampaideni välistä.

"No niin, Oliver, niele se."

Vastustelusta huolimatta nielemisrefleksi vei voiton. Suuhuni laitettiin lisää pahan makuista nestettä ja nielin sen vastahakoisesti. Minulla oli kovia tuskia ja liikahtelin levottomasti. Oloni oli tukala.

Jonkun käsi silitti poskeani ja hiuksiani. Kosketus tuntui erilaiselta kuin aiempi.

"Sh, olet turvassa."

Lempeä ääni rauhoitteli minua. En kuitenkaan kyennyt tunnistaan ääntä.

Hetkeä myöhemmin käteeni tartuttiin tiukasti. Yritin vetää sen vapaaksi, mutta ote oli luja. Joku tunnusteli kyynärtaivettani. Sitten tunsin piston. Se sai minut hätkähtämään.

_Mitä tämä on?_

Aloin tuntea oloni väsyneeksi ja lihakseni rentoutuivat. Yritin taistella tunnetta vastaan. En voinut antaa periksi. Silmäni alkoivat painua kiinni ja vajosin hitaasti tiedottomuuteen. Lopulta kaikki pimeni.

Jatkuu...


	8. Thea (2)

Kävelin Felicityn kanssa Royn ja Digglen perässä Vehmasiin. Blondi nainen näpytteli numeronsarjan koodilukkoon ja avasi oven. Katselin ovea hämmästyneenä, sillä veljeni oli väittänyt aiemmin, ettei ollut saanut ovea auki. Oven takaa paljastuivat metalliset portaat, jotka veivät kellariin. Roy ja Diggle kantoivat Oliverin alakertaan ja siirsivät hänet metalliselle pöydälle.

Katselin hämmästyneenä ympärilleni. En ollut uskoa silmiäni nähdessäni mitä kaikkea klubini alla oli. Kaikki oli aseteltu järjestelmällisesti. Tilaa katsellessani mieleeni tuli että, se oli kuin sotilaallinen tukikohta. Tavallaan se olikin. Katselin kun Diggle riisui veljeni vihreän nahkatakin. Takin alle jäänyt veri valui pöydälle. Olin vihainen katsoessani Zytlen tekemää haavaa, mutta myös surullinen nähdessäni veljeni niin haavoittuneessa tilassa.

Roy painoi Oliverin haavaa Digglen kiinnittäessä veljeni erilaisiin laitteisiin. Katselin hämmästyneenä mustaa miestä, kun hän sitoi Oliverin pakkositeillä kiinni metallipöytään.

"Miksi teet noin?" Kysyin hieman huolestuneena.

"Tämä on vain varotoimenpide", Diggle vastasi.

Felicity tuli luokseni ja hymyili rohkaisevasti. "Oliverin herääminen on välillä aika rajua, eikä hän aina tiedä, missä hän on. Tällä tavalla estämme Oliveria satuttamasta itseään tai meitä."

Nyökkäsin hitaasti. Ymmärsin, miksi he sitoivat veljeni, mutta silti se harmitti minua.

Näin Digglen laittavan veripussin telineeseen ja yhdistävän sen Oliverin kädessä olevaan kanyyliin.

"Onko tuo…?" En saanut katsettani irti veripussista.

"…Oliverin verta? On. Oliver on menettänyt verta." Diggle vastasi.

Katselin veljeäni, hän makasi pöydällä niin kalpeana ja liikkumattomana. Vieressä oleva monitori kertoi hänen olevan elossa. Katselin kun Diggle alkoi ommella tikkejä Oliverin haavaan. Se oli aika inhan näköistä, mutten kääntänyt katsettani pois. Felicity tuli Oliverin vierelle ja katseli veljeäni surullisena. Sitten hän katsoi Diggleä ja kysyi: "Miten hän voi?"

"En osaa sanoa. Syke on hieman koholla, mutta muuten hän vaikuttaisi olevan kunnossa. Emme tosin tiedä, miten huume vaikuttaa", Diggle vastasi.

Felicity nyökkäsi, hän vei kätensä hellästi veljeni hiuksiin ja silitti hänen päätään.

Olin pitkään miettinyt, mitä heidän välillään oli. Näin selvästi, miten paljon Felicity välitti veljestäni. Olin iloinen, että Oliverilla oli joku joka välitti hänestä aidosti. Kaiken kokemansa jälkeen veljeni ansaitsi olla onnellinen.

Mies nyökkäsi ja sanoi: "Annan hänelle pian antibiootteja."

Felicity lähti hakemaan jotain, mutten kiinnittänyt siihen juurikaan huomiota. Minun oli vaikea irrottaa katsettani veljestäni. Vaalea nainen tuli takaisin vesikulhon ja pyyhkeen kanssa. Hän asetti kulhon pöydälle ja kasteli pyyhkeen. Felicity pyyhki hikeä Oliverin kasvoilta ja rintakehältä.

Roy tuli luokseni ja katsoi minua hieman huolissaan: "Oletko kunnossa?"

"Olen. Olen vain huolissani Oliverista." Vastasin vilkaisten veljeäni.

"Olet ihan veressä", Roy totesi.

Katsoin ensimmäisen kerran miltä näytin. Roy oli oikeassa. Vaatteeni olivat veren peitossa. "Se ei ole minun. Olen ihan kunnossa."

Poikaystäväni nyökkäsi ja kysyi: "Haluatko vaihtaa vaatteita? Voin antaa ainakin puhtaan hupparin."

Hymyilin hänelle. "Kiitos."

"Tule, näytän missä voit vaihtaa paidan." Roy tarttui käteeni ja johdatti minut kellarin toiseen päähän. Hän antoi minulle punaisen hupparin. "Tässä. Vaihda ihan rauhassa. Menen muiden luokse."

"Selvä." nyökkäsin ja katsoin hänen peräänsä. Aloin riisua paitaani ja vedin hupparin päälleni. Tuntui hyvältä saada jotain puhdasta päälle.

Palasin muiden luokse. Diggle oli saanut paikattua veljeni haavan. Felicity oli Oliverin vierellä ja piteli häntä kädestä. Veljeni pää lepäsi tyynyllä ja hänet oli peitelty huovalla. Hetken mietittyäni menin Felicityn ja Oliverin luokse. Olin iloinen nähdessäni vaalean naisen pitävän huolta veljestäni. Katsoin Felicityä ja sanoin: "Sinä rakastat häntä."

Blondi hätkähti kuullessaan sanani.

"Näen miten katsot veljeäni", sanoin hymyillen.

"Niin… tuota… emme kuitenkaan ole yhdessä eikä välimme ole mitään. Olemme vain ystäviä." Blondi jokelteli.

"Felicity, se on ok", sanoin rauhoittavasti. Hän hymyili minulle ja kosketti varovasti veljeni sängen peittämää poskea. "Hän on tärkeä minulle."

"Tiedän", sanoin ja hymyilin hänelle takaisin.

Jatkuu...

* * *

Kommentit tekevät minut iloiseksi.


	9. Felicity

Kävelin Thean kanssa Royn ja Digglen perässä Vehmasiin. Näpyttelin numerosarjan koodilukkoon ja avasin oven. Huomasin Thean tuijottavan ovea hämmästyneenä. Hän ei ollut tainnut nähdä kenenkään käyttävän sitä aikaisemmin. Laskeuduin metalliportaat kellariin. Roy ja Diggle kantoivat Oliverin alas ja siirsivät hänet metalliselle pöydä näytti katselevan ympärilleen hämmästyneenä.

Katselin kun Diggle riisui Oliverin vihreän nahkatakin. Takin alle jäänyt veri valui pöydälle. Olin huolissani Oliverista, hän näytti niin kalpealta. Autossa Oliverin tila oli näyttänyt vakalta. En ollut koskaan nähnyt häntä sellaisena.

Roy painoi Oliverin haavaa Digglen kiinnittäessä hänet erilaisiin laitteisiin. Näin Digglen sitovan Oliverin metallipöytään. Tiesin sen olevan välttämätöntä. Emme voineet tietää, millainen Oliver olisi herätessään. Silti se tuntui surulliselta.

"Miksi teet noin?" kuulin nuoremman Queenin kysyvän.

"Tämä on vain varotoimenpide", Diggle vastasi.

Menin Thean luokse ja yritin hymyillä hänelle rohkaisevasti. "Oliverin herääminen on välillä aika rajua, eikä hän aina tiedä missä hän on. Tällä tavalla estämme Oliveria satuttamasta itseään tai meitä", selitin Thealle.

Hän nyökkäsi minulle.

Toivoin Thean ymmärtävän, mitä me teemme.

Diggle laittoi veripussin telineeseen ja yhdisti sen Oliverin kädessä olevaan kanyyliin. Thea ei tuntunut saavan katsettaan irti veripussista.

"Onko tuo…?" hän kysyi.

"…Oliverin verta? On. Oliver on menettänyt verta", Diggle vastasi.

Mieleeni palautui ensimmäinen kertani valimolla. Oliver oli ollut verisenä autoni takapenkillä. Olin tuonut hänet tänne ja joutunut leikkimään lääkäriä hänen kanssaan. Tuntui hassulta etten jaksanut enää ihmetellä mitään. Tästä kaikesta oli tullut minulle arkea.

Näin Thean katselevan huolestuneena veljeään, halusin lohduttaa häntä ja kertoa hänelle Oliverin tulevan kuntoon. Minusta tuntui, etten löytänyt oikeita sanoja.

Diggle ompeli tikkejä Oliverin haavaan. Menin hänen luokseen ja katselin Oliveria surullisena. Käänsin katseeni Diggleen ja kysyin: "Miten hän voi?"

"En osaa sanoa. Syke on hieman koholla, mutta muuten hän vaikuttaisi olevan kunnossa. Emme tosin tiedä, miten huume vaikuttaa häneen", Diggle vastasi.

Nyökkäsin ja vein käteni hellästi Oliverin hiuksiin ja silitin hänen päätään. Minä rakastin häntä, mutten ollut sanonut sitä hänelle.

Oliverin iho tuntui kuumalta kättäni vasten, näin myös hikipisaroiden valuvan hänen otsalleen. Olin pahoillani Oliverin vuoksi. Hän oli mennyt suoraan Zytlen ansaan. Tunsin syyllisyyttä, koska olin johdattanut Oliverin sinne. Minun olisi pitänyt olla tarkempi.

Katsoin Diggleä ja sanoin: "Oliverilla on korkea kuume."

Diggle nyökkäsi minulle ja sanoi: "Annan hänelle pian antibiootteja."

Halusin auttaa Oliveria jotenkin. Halusin edes jotenkin helpottaa hänen oloaan. Löysin sopivan kulhon ja täytin sen viileällä vedellä. Sitten otin laatikosta puhtaan pyyhkeen. Kannoin kulhon Oliverin luokse ja laskin sen hänen vierelleen. Kastelin pyyhkeen ja rutistin ylimääräisen veden pois. Käteni tärisivät hieman kun pyyhin hikeä Oliverin kasvoilta. Siirryin varovasti pyyhkimään hänen paljasta rintakehäänsä. Minua jännitti koskettaa Oliverin paljasta ihoa. Onneksi kukaan ei tuntunut huomaavan sitä. Tunsin käteni alla hänen rauhallisen hengityksen. Olin iloinen saatuani pyyhittyä hikeä pois. Huomasin Royn tulevan Thean luokse ja katsovan häntä huolissaan. Lyhyen keskustelun jälkeen Roy vei Thean kellarin toiseen päähän.

Käänsin huomioni takaisin Oliveriin, toivoin hänen heräävän pian, koska halusimme tietää, mikä hänen vointinsa oli.

Oliverin pää näytti lepäävän epämukavasti metallipöytää vasten. Hain tyynyn ja asetin sen hänen päänsä alle. Nyt asento näytti mukavammalta. Lopuksi peittelin hänet huovalla. Otin Oliverin käden omaani, se tuntui lohduttavan minua. Halusin Oliverin tietävän, että olin hänen kanssaan.

Thea tuli luoksemme, hän katsoi minua ja sanoi yllättäen: "Sinä rakastat häntä."

Hätkähdin. En osannut odottaa hänen sanojaan.

"Näen miten katsot veljeäni", Thea jatkoi hymyillen pienesti.

En tiennyt, mitä minun olisi pitänyt sanoa. Me emme olleet yhdessä. Tosin olin toivonut sitä kovasti. Monet ajatukset pyörivät päässäni ja vastasin häkeltyneenä: "Niin… tuota… emme kuitenkaan ole yhdessä eikä välillämme ole mitään. Olemme vain ystäviä."

"Felicity, se on ok", Thea sanoi rauhoitellen.

Tunsin rentoutuvani. Hymyilin Thealle ja kosketin varovasti Oliverin sängen peittämää poskea. "Hän on tärkeä minulle."

"Tiedän", Thea sanoi ja hymyili minulle.

Olin iloinen, että tulimme toimeen.

Jonkin ajan kuluttua siirryin takaisin tietokoneeni ääreen. Minusta tuntui, etten voinut tehdä kovinkaan paljon auttaakseni Oliveria. Se oli turhauttavaa.

Jatkuu...


	10. Diggle

Laitoin Oliverille antibioottitipan ja lähdin hakemaan tarvikkeita läheisestä kaapista. Näin Felicityn yrittävän tehdä Oliverin olon mahdollisimman mukavaksi. Oli turhauttavaa olla toimettomana ja vain odottaa. Oli vaikea sanoa, millainen Oliver olisi herättyään. Otin varmuuden vuoksi kaapista erilaisia kipulääkkeitä ja rauhoittavaa. Laitoin ne valmiiksi ruiskuihin ja vein ne Oliverin läheisyyteen.

Felicity siirtyi tietokoneensa ääreen. Hän oli selvästi turhautunut ja huolissaan. Menin Felicityn luokse ja kysyin: "Miten voit?"

Hän kääntyi katsomaan minua silmiin ja vastasi: "John, minua pelottaa ja olen huolissani Oliverista."

Nyökkäsin. "Me kaikki olemme huolissamme hänestä. Kaikki menee varmasti hyvin."

Felicity nyökkäsi. "Toivon niin."

Kuului tuskainen vaikerrus. Me kaikki syöksyimme Oliverin luokse. Viitoin kädelläni muita pysymään kauempana. Menin hänen luokseen ja katsoin häntä silmiin. Oliverin silmissä näkyi sekaannusta. "Oliver?" kysyin.

"Dig…" hän vastasi tuskaisella äänellä.

Huokaisin helpotuksesta. Oliver tiesi missä hän oli. Oliver liikahti ja vaikerrus pakeni hänen huuliltaan.

"Rauhoitu. Annan sinulle kipulääkettä." Otin valmiiksi laittamani ruiskun, yhdistin sen Oliverin kädessä olevaan kanyyliin ja annoin kipulääkettä.

"Riittää", Oliver sanoi.

En ollut vielä antanut hänelle kovin paljon lääkettä. Vähemmän kuin olisin halunnut. Näin selvästi, että hänellä oli enemmän kipuja kuin hän myönsi. "Sinulla on yhä kipuja."

"Pystyn käsittelemään niitä", Oliver sanoi. Hänen äänensä kuulosti edelleen tuskaiselta. Irrotin ruiskun kanyylista myöhempää käyttöä varten.

"Thea? Onko hän kunnossa?" Oliver yritti katsella ympärilleen. Thea tuli hänen luokseen ja kosketti veljensä kättä. "Olen kunnossa."

"Hyvä", Oliver sanoi kuulostaen hengästyneeltä.

Hänen hengityksensä oli vaivalloista kipujen takia. Thea hieroi hellästi hänen kämmenselkäänsä ja pyysi melkein kuiskaten: "Ollie, anna Digglen antaa sinulle enemmän kipulääkettä. Me kaikki olemme kunnossa ja turvassa."

Oliver nyökkäsi pienesti. Thea taputti hänen kättään ja katsoi minuun. "Diggle, lääke."

Nyökkäsin ja annoin Oliverille lisää lääkettä. Oliver räpytteli silmiään, hän selvästi yritti taistella lääkkeen vaikutusta vastaan. Felicity tuli hänen vierelleen ja kosketti miehen poskea. "Shh, kaikki on hyvin. Lepää vain."

Oliver näytti rentoutuvan ja vaipuvan lääkkeen alaiseen uneen.

"Voimmeko nyt irrottaa hänet?" Thea kysyi.

Nyökkäsin vastaukseksi. En uskonut Oliverin enää yrittävän satuttaa meitä. Autoin Theaa vapauttamaan veljensä. Felicity haki laatikosta kuumemittarin. "Aioin nyt mitata Oliverin lämmön."

Nyökkäsin ja annoin hänelle tilaa.

Felicity asetti kuumemittarin miehen kainaloon. Oliver näytti nukkuvan rauhallisesti tietämättä, mitä hänen ympärillään tapahtui. Muutaman minuutin päästä mittari piippasi. Felicity otti kuumemittarin ja katsoi sitä hiljaisena.

"Paljonko?" Thea kysyi.

"41,5 °C" Felicity vastasi ja katsoi minua huolissaan.

Nyökkäsin hänelle. "Seurataan tilannetta. Toivottavasti kuume alkaa laskea."

Thea haukotteli.

Katsoin nuorta naista. "Olet varmasti väsynyt. Roy voi viedä sinut asunnolleen nukkumaan. Muutaman tunnin päästä on aamu."

"Haluan olla Ollien luona", Thea sanoi väsyneenä."

"Tarvitset lepoa. Minä ja Diggle jäämme tänne. Soitan jos jotain tapahtuu", Felicity sanoi.

Thea haukotteli. "Selvä."

Katselin Thean ja Royn perään heidän noustessaan metalliportaita yläkertaan. Nuorempi Queen kääntyi vielä katsomaan meitä ennen kuin hän katosi näkyvistä. Olin iloinen, että Roy vei Thean pois valimolta. Thealla oli ollut rankka yö, enkä halunnut hänen väsyttävän itseään valvomalla veljensä vierellä. Vilkaisin Oliveria, hän näytti olevan edelleen unessa. Hyvä niin. Felicity oli hänen vierellään. Siirryin heidän luokseen ja katsoin vaaleaa naista. "Miten sinulla menee?"

Felicity katsoi minuun. "Olen kunnossa. Vain hieman väsynyt."

Nyökkäsin. "Haluatko levätä?"

Hän pudisti päätään. "Ei minun tarvitse. Jaksan kyllä."

Nyökkäsin uudelleen.

"Sinä?"

"Kaikki on hyvin", vastasin. Huomioni kiinnittyi Oliveriin, joka mumisi jotain unissaan, mutten saanut siitä mitään selvää. En voinut sanoa varmaksi edes kieltä millä hän mumisi. Se saattoi olla venäjää tai jopa kiinaa. Tai mitä tahansa muuta kieltä mitä hän mahtoi osata.

Noin tunnin päästä Felicity mittasi Oliverin kuumeen uudelleen. Hän katsoi minua huolestunut ilme kasvoillaan. "John, se on 42,2 °C"

"Se ei ole hyvä", sanoin rauhallisesti, vaikka olinkin huolissani. Oliverin kuume oli epätavallisen korkea. Yritin miettiä, mikä voisi aiheuttaa korkean kuumeen antibiooteista huolimatta.

Jatkuu...

* * *

Kommentit tekevät minut iloiseksi =)


	11. Roy

Kuullessani Oliverin vaikerruksen syöksyin hänen luokseen muiden kanssa. Diggle pyysi meitä eleillään pysymään kauempana. Näin Thean katseesta, miten vaikeaa se oli hänelle. Tartuin häntä kädestä. Tilanne oli minullekin vaikea, koska en ollut aikaisemmin nähnyt Oliveria näin huonona. En ollut nähnyt häntä vakavasti loukkaantuneena. Joskus jotain pientä, muttei mitään vakavaa.

Diggle meni Oliverin vierelle. "Oliver?"

"Dig…" kuulin Oliverin vastaavan tuskaisella äänellä. Hänellä täytyi olla kovia tuskia koska hän ei selvästikään pystynyt piilottamaan niitä.

"Rauhoitu. Annan sinulle kipulääkettä." Diggle sanoi ja antoi Oliverille kipulääkettä.

"Riittää", hän sanoi.

"Sinulla on yhä kipuja", Diggle sanoi.

"Pystyn käsittelemään niitä", Oliver sanoi tuskaisella äänellä.

Pyöräytin silmiäni. Minä arvasin tämän. Oliver oli itsepäinen oma itsensä. Mitä muutakaan olisin voinut odottaa? Hän oli varmasti itsepäisin ihminen jonka olin koskaan tavannut.

"Thea? Onko hän kunnossa?" kuulin Oliverin kysyvän. Päästin irti Thean kädestä ja katselin kun hän käveli veljensä luokse.

Thea kosketti Oliverin kättä. "Olen kunnossa."

"Hyvä." Oliver kuulosti hengästyneeltä.

Katselin, miten Thea pyysi veljeään ottamaan lisää kipulääkettä. Ja Oliver suostui siihen. Välillä oli vaikea sanoa, kumpi sisaruksista oli jääräpäisempi.

Diggle antoi Oliverille kipulääkettä ja hän vaipui nopeasti uneen.

"Voimmeko irrottaa hänet nyt?" Thea kysyi.

Diggle nyökkäsi hänelle vastaukseksi. Katselin kun he irrottivat Oliverin.

"Aioin nyt mitata Oliverin lämmön." Felicity haki kuumemittarin ja laittoi sen Oliverin kainaloon. Muutaman minuutin päästä kuumemittari piippasi. Felicity otti kuumemittarin ja katsoi sitä hiljaisena.

"Paljonko?" Thea kysyi malttamattomana.

"41,5 °C", Felicity sanoi katsoen Diggleä huolissaan.

Diggle nyökkäsi. "Seurataan tilannetta. Toivottavasti kuume alkaa laskea."

Olin yllättynyt, miten korkea kuume Oliverilla oli.

Thea haukotteli.

Käännyin katsomaan häntä, hänen täytyi olla väsynyt.

"Olet varmasti väsynyt. Roy voi viedä sinut asunnolleen nukkumaan. Muutaman tunnin päästä on aamu." Diggle sanoi Thealle.

"Haluan olla Ollien luona", Thea sanoi kuulostaen väsyneeltä.

"Tarvitset lepoa. Minä ja Diggle jäämme tänne. Soitan jos jotain tapahtuu", Felicity sanoi.

Thea haukotteli. "Selvä."

Lähdimme valimolta ja kävelimme hämärää katua pitkin kohti asuntoani. Kumpikaan meistä ei sanonut mitään. Thea tuntui olevan ajatuksissaan. Tulimme asunnolleni ja avasin hänelle oven.

Laitoin valot päälle ja katsoin Theaa. "Haluatko jotain syötävää?"

"En, kiitos." Hän sanoi suunnaten kohti sänkyäni. Thea asettui makaamaan sängylleni. Sammutin ylimääräiset valot ja asetuin hänen viereensä. Thea kömpi kainalooni ja hänen päänsä lepäsi rintaani vasten.

Thea huokaisi. "Luuletko, että Oliver tulee kuntoon?"

Vedin hänet lähemmäs itseäni. "Totta kai hän tulee. Hän on selvinnyt pahemmastakin."

Oli hetken hiljaista.

Tunsin paitani kostuvan.

Itkikö Thea?

"Roy", hän kysyi itkuisella äänellä.

"Niin?" kysyin ja vedin hänet halaukseen.

"Roy, minä… minä tapoin miehen."

Okei, tätä en osannut odottaa.

"Oletko varma?"

Thea nyökkäsi. "Ammuin nuolen Zytlen rintaan. Pelkäsin hänen tappavan Oliverin."

Nyökkäsin. "Thea, kaikki on hyvin." Yritin lohduttaa häntä.

"Eikä ole. Etkö kuullut? Minä tapoin miehen", Thea sanoi melkein vihaisesti.

Tiesin täsmälleen, miltä hänestä tuntui.

Thea oli suojellut veljeään.

Hetkinen.

Miten hän oli edes tehnyt sen?

En viitsinyt kysyä sitä nyt.

"Thea, yritä nukkua. Selvitetään aamulla oletko todella tappanut jonkun."

Hän nyökkäsi minulle. Halasin häntä tiukasti.

Hetken päästä Thea nukahti viereeni. Olin iloinen, että hän sai levättyä edes vähän.

Jatkuu...

* * *

Jätä arviosi, kiitos =)


	12. Felicity (2)

Olin huolissani Oliverin korkeasta kuumeesta. Katselin häntä. Oliverin iho kiilsi hiestä. Meidän pitäisi yrittää viilentää häntä ja saada kuume laskemaan. Tunsin punastuvani tajutessani, että meidän pitäisi riisua Oliverin nahkahousut.

"John?"

"Niin?" ystäväni kääntyi katsomaan minua kysyvä ilme kasvoillaan.

"Tuota, meidän pitäisi viilentää Oliveria", sanoin.

John nyökkäsi minulle.

"Voisitko… voisitko riisua hänen housunsa?" kysyin punastuneena.

Diggle nyökkäsi tekemättä asiasta suurta numeroa.

Olin todella kiitollinen hänelle siitä.

"Minä haen viileitä pyyhkeitä." Lähdin nopeasti sivummalle.

Kun tulin takaisin pyyhkeiden kanssa, Diggle oli riisunut Oliverin housut ja peittänyt hänen alavartalonsa huovalla.

Onneksi.

Asettelin viileän pyyhkeen Oliverin ylävartalon päälle. Sitten tartuin varovasti huopaan. Käteni tärisivät. En ollut aikaisemmin nähnyt Oliveria näin vähissä vaatteissa. Tunsin punan nousevan poskilleni ajatuksesta.

Pystyisinkö tähän?

Kokosin itseni ja vedin huovan sivuun.

Luojan kiitos.

Oliver käytti boksereita.

Peitin hänen alavartalonsa toisella viileällä pyyhkeellä.

Kastelin pienen pyyhkeen kulhossa ja rutistin ylimääräisen veden pois. Pyyhin hikeä Oliverin kasvoilta. Äkkiä Oliver kääntyi kyljelleen ja tarttui ranteestani.

"Felicity… auta… minua… sattuu… helvetisti", hän sanoi tuskaisella äänellä.

Nyökkäsin ja katsoi Diggleä. "John, anna Oliverille lisää kipulääkettä."

Käänsin katseeni takaisin Oliveriin. Pitelin hänen päätään ja pyyhin hänen kasvojaan kostealla pyyhkeellä. "Shh, kohta helpottaa", rauhoittelin häntä.

Diggle antoi Oliverille kipulääkettä, se tuntui hieman helpottavan hänen tuskaansa. Laskin Oliverin pään takaisin tyynylle ja silitin hänen hiuksiaan. "Yritä rentoutua."

Oliver puristi silmänsä kiinni ja keskittyi hengittämiseen.

Minusta tuntui pahalta nähdä hänet näin. Näin, että hänellä oli edelleen kovia kipuja. Tunsin itseni niin avuttomaksi, koska en voinut tehdä mitään hänen hyväkseen.

"Thea? Missä Thea?" Oliver kysyi käheällä äänellä.

"Hän on Royn asunnolla lepäämässä."

Oliver nyökkäsi. "Hyvä."

Hän sulki silmänsä hetkeksi ja rypisti otsaansa. Oliver avasi silmänsä ja katsoi minua. "Felicity, minulla on… minulla on huono olo."

Otin lähimpänä olevan astian ja työnsin sen Oliverin eteen juuri kun hän oli oksentamassa. Oliver oksensi enimmäkseen sappinestettä, koska hän ei ollut syönyt mitään moneen tuntiin. Oliverin oksennettua käänsin hänet takaisin selälleen. Oliver hengitti raskaasti. Pyyhin paperilla hänen suutaan, Oliver katsoi minua väsyneenä.

"Haen sinulle vettä."

Hän nyökkäsi minulle pienesti.

Tulin pian takaisin vesilasin kanssa. Vein käteni hänen päänsä taakse ja nostin hieman hänen päätään. Vein vesilasin hänen huulilleen. Oliver ei jaksanut juoda kuin pienen kulauksen vettä. Yritin saada hänet juomaan enemmän, mutta hän pudisti päätään.

"Juo vielä vähän", minä pyysin.

"En jaksa." hän sanoi väsyneenä.

Laskin Oliverin pään takaisin tyynylle. Hänen lihaksensa tuntuivat voimattomilta ja hieman jäykiltä. Oliver sulki silmänsä ja keskittyi hengitykseensä.

"Kipuja?" kysyin katsoessani häntä surullisesti.

Oliver nyökkäsi.

"Laitan Roylle viestin, että olet hereillä. Hän ja Thea tulevat varmaan pian tänne", sanoin ottaessani puhelimen pöydältä.

Oliver antoi minulle voimattoman nyökkäyksen.

Jatkuu...


	13. Roy (2)

Makasin sängylläni valveilla. Thea nukkui vieressäni painautuneena kylkeäni vasten. Katsoin yöpöydälläni olevaa kelloa. Se oli kahdeksan. Olimme nukkuneet noin kolme tuntia. Yöpöydälläni oleva puhelin värisi ilmoittaen vastaanotetusta viestistä. Otin puhelimen ja katsoi keneltä viesti oli. Felicity ilmoitti, että Oliver oli hereillä. Hän myös kertoi Oliverilla olevan edelleen kipuja. Näpyttelin Felicitylle vastauksen. Kerroin, että olisimme pian tulossa takaisin.

Katsoin vieressäni nukkuvaa Theaa ja ravistelin häntä hellästi. "Thea, herää."

Thea nosti päätään ja katsoi minua unisena. "Mitä nyt?"

"Felicity ilmoitti, että Oliver on hereillä."

Thealla meni hetken aikaa ennen kuin hän tajusi mitä olin sanonut. Hän nousi nopeasti istumaan. "Miten Ollie voi?"

"Hänellä on kuulemma edelleen kipuja. Vastasin Felicitylle, että tulisimme pian valimolle."

Thea nyökkäsi ja nousi ylös. "Haluan nähdä Ollien mahdollisimman pian."

Nyökkäsin. "Mutta ensin syödään jotain."

Keitin meille kahvia ja söimme mitä kaapeistani löytyi.

Syötyämme lähdimme takaisin valimolle. Thea oli hiljainen kun astuimme Vehmasin tiloihin ja suuntasimme kellariin vievälle ovelle. Näpyttelin numeronsarjan koodilukkoon ja avasin oven. Thea astui edelläni portaisiin. Felicity tuli alhaalla meitä vastaan.

"Miten Ollie?" Thea kysyi huolissaan.

"Hän on hereillä, mutta hänellä on kovia kipuja. Oliverilla on korkea kuume." Felicity selitti.

Thea nyökkäsi ja käveli veljensä luokse.

"Felicity, voisitko tehdä palveluksen?" kysyin.

Vaalea nainen katsoi minua kysyvästi. "Millaisen?"

"Thea sanoi tappaneensa Zytlen. Voisitko etsiä häntä ohjelmillasi?"

"Miksi? Jos hän kerran on kuollut."

"Haluan varmistaa asian."

Felicity nyökkäsi. "Teen mitä voin."

"Kiitos."

En halunnut Thean kantavan turhaan syyllisyyttä jos Zytle ei ollutkaan kuollut. Oli parasta varmistaa asia. Katselin Theaa kun hän jutteli Oliverin kanssa. En kuullut heidän keskusteluaan eikä se kuulunut minulle. Nojasin Felicityn työpöytään ja katselin hänen työskentelyään.

"Roy, voisitko antaa minulle työrauhan? Tuijotuksesi ei nopeuta tätä yhtään", Felicity sanoi katsoen minua.

"Okei." nostin käteni antautumisen merkiksi ja siirryin kauemmas.

Hetkeä myöhemmin Felicity pyysi minut ja Digglen luokseen.

"Roy, olit oikeassa. Zytle ei ole kuollut", Felicity sanoi ja näytti löytämäänsä kuvaa.

"Missä hän on?" kysyin jännittyneenä.

"Samalla varastoalueella."

"Roy, mitä sinä aioit?" Diggle kysyi.

"Hän saa maksaa teoistaan." Olin vihainen. Zytle oli siepannut Thean ja satuttanut Oliveria.

Felicity katsoi meitä. "Zytlellä voi olla vastalääke." hän viittasi Oliverin suuntaan.

Diggle nyökkäsi. "Tarvitsemme suunnitelman."

Nyökkäsin hänelle takaisin. Tiesin Digglen olevan oikeassa.

"Ollie?!" Thea huusi yllättäen.

Syöksyimme heidän luokseen. Katsoin Oliveria huolissani ja huomasin veren hänen huulillaan.

"Hän alkoi yskiä yllättäen", Thea sanoi kyyneleisin silmin.

Diggle tarkisti Oliverin nopeasti. Hän avasi Oliverin suun ja katsoi hänen suuhunsa taskulampulla. Sitten Diggle kääntyi katsomaan Theaa. "Oliver on vakaa, mutta hän on tajuton. Hyvä niin, koska emme pysty lievittämään hänen kipujaan."

Thea nyökkäsi. "Entä veri?"

"Se näyttäisi olevan peräisin keuhkoista, mutta sitä ei ole paljon", Diggle selitti.

Tartuin hellästi Thean käteen ja katsoin häntä silmiin. "Oletko kunnossa?"

"Olen. Minä vain säikähdin."

Nyökkäsin hänelle. "Niin minäkin." Katsoin Felicityä ja Diggleä: "Luulen, että meidän pitäisi puhua."

"Ai, mistä?" Thea kysyi.

"Zytle on elossa. Thea, et ole tappanut ketään."

"Mutta minä ammuin häntä."

"Hän on elossa. Ajattelin mennä "kysymään" mitä hän antoi Oliverille ja onko siihen vastalääkettä.", sanoin. Tavallaan oli iloinen, että Zytle oli elossa. Siihen oli kaksi syytä. Ensimmäiseksi: Thean ei tarvinnut tuntea syyllisyyttä. Toiseksi: saatoimme "kysyä" häneltä, mitä hän oli antanut Oliverille ja saada vastalääkkeen.

"Roy, hän on vaarallinen", Thea sanoi huolissaan.

"Tiedän. Yritämme valmistautua hyvin."

"Milloin aiotte iskea?" Thea kysyi katsoen meitä.

"Luulen, että mahdollisimman pian." katsoin Diggleä ja Felictyä.

"Felicity ja Diggle eivät ole nukkuneet viime yönä. He ovat väsyneitä ja tarvitsevat lepoa", Thea sanoi huolissaan.

Hän oli oikeassa. Felicityn ja Digglen pitäisi nukkua ennen tehtävää.

"Thea on oikeassa. Meidän on levättävä ennen iskua", Diggle sanoi.

"Tarkistetaan tilanne viiden tunnin päästä uudelleen. Jätän ohjelman jäljittämään Zytleä", Felicity sanoi.

Nyökkäsin heille. "Tehdään niin."

Jatkuu...


	14. Thea (3)

Heräsin siihen, että minua ravisteltiin. "Thea, herää", kuulin tutun äänen sanovan. Nostin päätäni unisena ja katsoin Royta. "Mitä nyt?"

"Felicity ilmoitti, että Oliver on hereillä."

Minulla meni hetki tajuta mitä Roy oli sanonut. Nopeasti mieleeni palasivat viime yön tapahtumat. Olin pian täysin hereillä ja nousin nopeasti istumaan. "Miten Ollie voi?"

"Hänellä on kuulemma edelleen kipuja. Vastasin Felicitylle, että tulisimme pian valimolle."

Nyökkäsin ja nousin ylös. "Haluan nähdä Ollien mahdollisimman pian."

Olin helpottunut kuullessani hänen olevan hereillä, vaikka tilanne ei muuten kuulostanut niin hyvältä kuin olin toivonut.

"Mutta ensin syödään jotain", Roy sanoi.

Minun oli vaikea ajatella syömistä. Halusin vain päästä näkemään Ollien. Maltoin mieleni ja söin aamupalaa Royn kanssa.

Syötyämme lähdimme takaisin valimolle. Olin ajatuksissani kun astuimme Vehmasin tiloihin. Jännitin Oliverin näkemistä. En tiennyt, millainen näky minua odotti kellarissa. Suuntasimme kellarin ovelle, Roy näpytteli numerokoodin lukijaan ja avasi oven. Astuin alas vieviin metalliportaisiin. Felicity tuli meitä alhaalla vastaan.

"Miten Ollie?" kysyin huolissani.

"Oliver on hereillä, mutta hänellä on kovia kipuja. Oliverilla on korkea kuume." Felicity selitti.

Nyökkäsin Felicitylle ja kävelin hitaasti veljeni luokse.

Oliver makasi metallipöydällä kyljellään sikiöasennossa kytkettynä erilaisiin laitteisiin. Hänen silmänsä olivat kiinni ja hän hengitti epäsäännöllisesti.

"Ollie?" kutsuin häntä.

Oliver avasi silmänsä ja katsoi minua. "Speedy."

Hymähdin lempinimelleni ja tulin hänen vierelleen, näin veljelläni olevan kovia kipuja. Olisi varmaan tyhmää kysyä miten hän voi. Istuuduin pöydän vieressä olevalle tuolille.

"Hei", sanoin tietämättä mitä sanoisin. Olin jännittänyt Oliverin näkemistä niin paljon etten ollut ajatellut mistä puhuisimme.

"Hei", Oliver vastasi.

"Olen ollut todella huolissani sinusta. Säikäytit minut. Luulin menettäväni sinut", sanoin ja tartuin veljeäni kädestä.

"Thea, olen pahoillani", Oliver sanoi nostaen kättään voimattomasti kasvojani kohti. Vein hänen kätensä poskelleni ja hän antoi minulle pienen hymyn. Oliverin käsi tuntui lämpimältä ihoani vasten. Pitelin hänen kättään poskeani vasten. Hän silitti poskeani peukalollaan.

"Mistä?" kysyin katsoen hänen sinisiin silmiinsä.

"En aina ole ollut paras veli tai ystävä. Sellainen kuin ansaitset. Olen aina ollut iloinen, että minulla on sisko. Olet minulle rakas." Oliver sanoi.

"Ollie, mitä sinä puhut? Miksi sanot noin?" kysyin hätkähtäen.

Oliver ei vastannut, mutta hän puristi kättäni tiukasti.

"Ollie, ei. Et voi luovuttaa. Sinun täytyy taistella. Sinun täytyy sinnitellä. Kuulitko? Sinun täytyy taistella. Minä tarvitsen sinua. En voi menettää sinua", sanoin epätoivoisena tajutessani mitä hän tarkoitti. Kyyneleet valuivat poskilleni. Oliver katsoi minua surullinen ilme kasvoillaan. Yllättäen hän alkoi yskiä. Raju yskä sai hänen vartalonsa vavahtelemaan. Pitelin veljeäni kädestä ja näin veripisaroita muodostuvan hänen huulilleen. Tunsin Oliverin käden valahtavan veltoksi. "Ollie?!" huusin, mutta hän ei reagoinut nimeensä.

Oliverin tiimi tuli nopeasti luoksemme. Katsoin veljeäni itkien. Diggle tarkisti Oliverin nopeasti, näin hänen vilkaisevan laitteiden monitoreja. Sitten Diggle avasi Oliverin suun ja katsoi hänen suuhunsa taskulampulla. Diggle kääntyi katsomaan minua. "Oliver on vakaa, mutta hän on nyt tajuton."

Nyökkäsin ja kysyin huolestuneena: "Entä veri?"

"Se näyttäisi olevan peräisin keuhkoista, mutta sitä ei ole paljon", Diggle selitti.

Se kuulosti vakavalta.

Roy tarttui minua kädestä ja katsoi minua silmiin. "Oletko kunnossa?"

"Olen. Minä vain säikähdin", vastasin hänelle. Tunsin sydämeni hakkaavan nopeasti rinnassani.

Roy nyökkäsi minulle. "Luulen, että meidän pitäisi puhua", Roy sanoi vilkaisten Felicityä ja Diggleä.

"Ai, mistä?" kysyin ihmetellen.

"Zytle on elossa. Thea, et ole tappanut ketään", Roy sanoi katsoen minua.

"Mutta minä ammuin häntä", sanoin. En ymmärtänyt, miten se oli mahdollista. Kaiken järjen mukaan hänen pitäisi olla kuollut.

"Hän on elossa. Ajattelin mennä "kysymään" mitä hän antoi Oliverille ja onko siihen vastalääkettä", Roy sanoi.

"Roy, hän on vaarallinen", sanoin huolissani. Minua pelotti, että Roylle tapahtuisi jotain jos hän menisi kohtaamaan Zytlen. Ensimmäisen kohtaamisen perusteella sanoisin Zytlen olevan psykopaatti.

"Tiedän. Yritämme valmistautua hyvin", Roy sanoi.

Minusta tuntui, että hän yritti rauhoitella minua.

"Milloin aiotte iskeä?" kysyin katsoen veljeni tiimiä.

"Luulen, että mahdollisimman pian", Roy vastasi katsoen Diggleä ja Felicityä.

"Felicity ja Diggle eivät ole nukkuneet viime yönä. He ovat väsyneitä ja tarvitsevat lepoa", sanoin huolissani tajutessani heidän olleen hoitamassa veljeäni viime yön.

"Thea on oikeassa. Meidän on levättävä ennen iskua", Diggle sanoi.

"Tarkistetaan tilanne viiden tunnin päästä uudelleen. Jätän ohjelman jäljittämään Zytleä", Felicity sanoi.

Roy nyökkäsi. "Tehdään niin."

Jatkuu...


	15. Oliver (3)

Anteeksi pitkä päivitystauko. Olen ollut kiireinen koulun kanssa.

* * *

Tunsin jonkun pyyhkivän kasvojani jollakin kostealla. Olin väsynyt ja silmien avaaminen tuntui vaikealta. Tiesin Felicityn olevan lähelläni, haistoin hänen hajuvetensä. Löysin jostain voimaa kääntyä kyljelleni ja tarttua hänen ranteeseensa. "Felicity… auta… minua sattuu… helvetisti", onnistuin sanomaan hänelle tuskissani. Kipu tuntui sietämättömältä. Minusta tuntui, etten ollut koskaan aikaisemmin tuntenut näin kovaa kipua. Felicity nyökkäsi minulle ja kuulin hänen kutsuvan Diggleä. "John, anna Oliverille lisää kipulääkettä."

Felicity piteli päätäni ja pyyhki kasvojani kostealla pyyhkeellä. "Shh, kohta helpottaa", Felicity sanoi minulle.

Yritin rauhoittaa hengitystäni, koska liian nopea hengitys sattui kylkiini. Epäilin parin kylkiluuni murtuneen. Diggle antoi minulle kipulääkettä, se tuntui helpottavan hieman kipua, vaikkei vienytkään sitä kokonaan pois. Felicity laski pääni tyynylle ja silitti hellästi hiuksiani. "Yritä rentoutua."

Puristin silmäni kiinni ja keskityin hengitykseeni. Tunsin itseni väsyneeksi ja voimattomaksi. Makasin hetken hiljaa liikkumatta. Lääke oli selvästi alkanut vaikuttaa. Pystyin nyt käsittelemään kipua paremmin, vaikka se oli lähellä sietokykyni rajoja.

"Thea? Missä Thea?" kysyin käheällä äänellä.

"Thea on Royn asunnolla lepäämässä."

Nyökkäsin. "Hyvä." Olin iloinen ettei sisareni ollut näkemässä kärsimystäni.

Suljin hetkeksi silmäni ja rypistin otsaani. Tunsin pahoinvoinnin aallon vyöryvän ylitseni. Vatsassani oli vellova tunne. Avasin silmäni ja katsoin vieressäni olevaa Felicityä. "Felicity, minulla on… minulla on huono olo."

Kurottauduin pöydän reunan yli oksentamaan. Felicity työnsi eteeni astian juuri kun olin oksentamassa. Oksensin enimmäkseen sappinestettä, koska en ollut syönyt moneen tuntiin. Maistoin sappinesteen suussani. Se tuntui inhottavalta. Felicity käänsi minut takaisin selälleni. Hengitin raskaasti. Minusta tuntui, että oksentaminen oli kuluttanut vähiä voimavarojani. Felicity pyyhki suuni paperilla ja minä katsoin häntä väsyneenä. Tuntui pahalta olla näin avuttomassa tilassa. Olin kiitollinen siitä, että olin ystävieni kanssa enkä esimerkiksi sairaalassa. Täällä tunsin olevani turvassa ja tiesin, että voisin luottaa tiimiini. En voinut kuvitella päästäväni lähelleni ketään muita kuin heidät. Minun oli vaikea luottaa muihin.

"Haen sinulle vettä", Felicity sanoi pehmeästi.

Nyökkäsin hänelle pienesti.

Felicity tuli pian takaisin vesilasin kanssa. Hän vei kätensä pääni taakse ja kohotti hieman päätäni. Felicity toi lasin huulilleni. Jaksoin juoda vain vähän vettä. En jaksanut niellä enempää.

"Juo vielä vähän", Felicity pyysi yrittäen saada minut juomaan enemmän.

Pudistin päätäni. "En jaksa", sanoin väsyneenä. Felicity näytti pettyneeltä.

Hän laski pääni takaisin tyynylle. Oloni tuntui hieman paremmalta juotuani vettä. Suljin silmäni ja keskityin hengittämiseen tuntiessani kipuaallon vyöryvän ylitseni.

"Kipuja?" kuulin Felicityn kysyvän.

Nyökkäsin ja avasin silmäni.

"Laitan Roylle viestin, että olet hereillä. Hän ja Thea tulevat varmaan pian tänne", Felicity sanoi ja otti puhelimensa pöydältä. Annoin hänelle voimattoman nyökkäyksen.

Makasin metallipöydällä silmät kiinni kuunnellen monitorien piipittävää ääntä. Minulla ei ollut minkäänlaista käsitystä ajankulusta. En tiennyt, kauanko olin maannut paikoillani?

Kuulin kellarin oven avautuvan, mutten jaksanut kääntyä katsomaan kuka tulija oli. Makasin pöydällä kyljelläni sikiöasennossa silmät kiinni ja keskityin hengitykseeni.

Hetken päästä joku käveli minua kohti. Pystyin arvaamaan askelien perusteella kuka lähestyi minua.

"Ollie?" kuulin sisareni kutsuvan minua pehmeästi.

Avasin silmäni ja katsoin häntä. "Speedy."

Thea tuli viereeni. Minulla oli kovia kipuja enkä olisi halunnut sisareni näkevän minua näin, mutten olisi saanut häntä pysymään poissakaan. En vain tiennyt, mitä Thea ajatteli tästä kaikesta. Olin valehdellut hänelle lähes kaikesta parin vuoden ajan.

Thea istuutui vieressäni olevalle tuolille.

"Hei", sisareni sanoi katsellen minua.

"Hei", vastasin hänelle. Minusta tuntui, ettei Thea tiennyt miten käsitellä tilannetta. Tämä oli yksi syy, miksen olisi halunnut hänen näkevän minua näin. Sisareni vaikutti vaivaantuneelta.

"Olen ollut todella huolissani sinusta. Säikäytit minut. Pelkäsin menettäväni sinut", Thea sanoi huolestuneena. Kuulin surua hänen äänessään. Olin pahoillani. Minusta tuntui pahalta kuulla hänen pelänneen menettävänsä minut.

"Thea, olen pahoillani", sanoin nostaen kättäni voimattomasti kohti sisareni kasvoja. Halusin lohduttaa häntä jotenkin. Thea tarttui käteeni ja nosti sen poskelleen. Hymyilin hänelle. Thea on aina ollut minulle tärkeä ja olen yrittänyt kaikkeni suojellakseni häntä. Silitin hänen poskeaan peukalollani.

"Mistä?" Thea kysyi katsoen minua silmiin.

"En ole aina ollut paras veli tai ystävä. Sellainen kun ansaitset. Olen aina ollut iloinen, että minulla on sisko. Olet minulle rakas.", sanoin. Sisareni näytti hämmentyneeltä sanoistani.

"Ollie, mitä sinä puhut?" Miksi sanot noin?" Thea kysyi hätkähtäen.

En vastannut hänelle, mutta puristin hänen kättään tiukasti. Minusta tuntui, etten välttämättä selviä tästä. En ollut koskaan aikaisemmin tuntenut näin kovaa kipua. Ajattelin hyvästellä sisareni vielä kun minulla oli siihen mahdollisuus. Pelkäsin meneväni niin huonoon kuntoon etten enää kykenisi siihen. Thea tuntui arvaavan mitä ajattelin.

"Ollie, ei. Et voi luovuttaa. Sinun täytyy taistella. Sinun täytyy sinnitellä. Kuulitko? Sinun täytyy taistella. Minä tarvitsen sinua. En voi menettää sinua", sisareni sanoi hädissään. Kyyneleet valuivat hänen poskilleen. Katsoin häntä surullisesti. Minä olin taistellut, mutta voimani tuntuivat loppuvan.

Tunsin kovaa poltetta rinnassani. Aloin yskiä rajusti ja maistoin veren suussani. Yskiminen sai vartaloni vavahtelemaan. Kylkiini sattui, enkä pystynyt puhumaan. Sisareni piteli minua kädestä ja katsoi minua huolissaan. Thean kasvot muuttuivat vähitellen epäselviksi. Kaikki alkoi muuttua mustaksi.

"Ollie!" kuulin sisareni huutavan, mutta se kuulosti etäiseltä. Vajosin lopulta tajuttomuuteen.

Jatkuu...

* * *

Kommentit ovat tervetulleita =)


	16. Chapter 16

Felicity nukkui Oliverin sängyssä ja Diggle sohvalla. Roy torkkui sivupöydän ääressä. Thea istui tuolilla veljensä vierellä. Hän katseli mietteliäänä metallisella pöydällä makaavaa Oliveria. Thea vilkuili välillä monitoreja varmistaen kaiken olevan kunnossa. Hänestä tuntui oudolta nähdä normaalisti eloisa veljensä tällä tavalla. Oliverin saamasta pistoksesta oli kulunut lähes kaksitoista tuntia. Thea ei ollut pystynyt nukkumaan enempää, hän oli valvonut viisi tuntia veljensä vierellä muiden nukkuessa.

Felicityn puhelin hälytti ja blondi nainen nousi ylös haukotellen, hän otti silmälasinsa pöydän reunalta. Felicity huomasi Thean istuvan veljensä vierellä.

"Huomenta", Thea sanoi katsoen blondia naista.

"Huomenta", Felicity vastasi. Hän tarkasteli Theaa ja Oliveria. "Onko kaikki kunnossa?"

Nuori nainen nyökkäsi. "Oliver ei ole vielä herännyt."

Felicity nyökkäsi. Hänen katseensa siirtyi pöydän ääressä torkkuvaan Royhin. Pieni hymy nousi hänen kasvoilleen. Sitten Felicity käänsi katseensa takaisin Theaan. "Miten sinä voit?"

"Tilanteeseen nähden ihan hyvin", nuori nainen vastasi. Blondi nainen antoi hänelle ymmärtävän nyökkäyksen.

Diggle nousi istumaan sohvalle ja katseli ympärilleen, hän nousi ylös ja suuntasi askeleensa muiden luokse. "Onko mikään muuttunut?"

Thea pudisti päätään. "Ei ole."

Diggle nyökkäsi. Hänen katseensa siirtyi pöydän ääressä torkkuvaan Royhin. Hän siirtyi Royn taakse ja läimäytti nuorempaa miestä selkään leikkisästi. "Herätys!"

Roy säpsähti hereille ja oli vähällä pudota tuolilta. Hän huokaisi syvään katsoessaan Diggleä. Thea ei voinut kuin hymyillä Royn hämmästyneelle ilmeelle.

Felicity käveli tietokoneensa luokse ja istuutui työpöytänsä ääreen. Hänen sormensa tanssahtelivat näppäimistöllä kun hän tarkisti jäljitysohjelman tuloksia.

"Onko Zytle yhä varastolla?" Roy kysyi ja siirtyi katsomaan Felicityn tietokoneen näyttöä.

"Roy! Malta hetki. En ole vielä valmis", Felicity sanoi yrittäen saada itselleen työrauhaa.

Roy käveli rauhattomana ympäriinsä.

Hetken päästä Felicity rikkoi hiljaisuuden. "Zytle ei enää ole varastolla", hän sanoi katsoen muita.

"Missä hän on?" Roy kysyi turhautuneena.

"Jäljitän häntä parhaillaan", Felicity sanoi kääntyen katsomaan tietokoneen näyttöä.

"Tämä voisi olla hyvä hetki hakea jotain syötävää", Diggle ehdotti.

"Ja kahvia", Felicity lisäsi.

Roy huokaisi turhautuneena. "Emme voi kai muutakaan."

"Tuonko tavallisen?" Diggle kysyi.

Felicity nyökkäsi. "Älä unohda kahvia."

Diggle nyökkäsi ja kääntyi katsomaan Theaa. "Otatko sinä jotain?"

Thea mietti hetken. "Mikä se tavallinen on?"

"Big Belly hampurilainen."

Nuori nainen nyökkösi. "Kelpaa minulle."

"Minä tulen mukaasi", Roy sanoi.

Thea istui veljensä vierellä ja katseli miesten lähtöä.

Thea katseli hiljaisena Felicityn työskentelyä, hän ei halunnut häiritä naista. Thea ei oikein tiennyt miten olla. Felicity kääntyi ympäri työtuolillaan ja katsoi nuorta naista. "Kaikki hyvin?"

"On. En halunnut häiritä työtäsi."

"Älä ole huolissasi. Ohjelma jäljittää Zytleä nyt." Felicity vastasi ystävällisesti. Hän nousi työtuoliltaan ja käveli Thean ja Oliverin luokse. Thea nyökkäsi hänelle.

Thea katseli veljeään surullisena. Oliverin iho oli kalpea ja hän näytti hauraalta ja haavoittuvalta. "En ole koskaan nähnyt häntä tällaisena."

Felicity nyökkäsi nuorelle naiselle ymmärtävästi. "Tämä kaikki on varmasti ollut vaikeaa."

Thea nyökkäsi. "En olisi koskaan uskonut veljeni olevan Arrow, mutta kun ajattelen Oliverin tekosyitä ja pikaisia poistumisia, kaikessa on järkeä. Pidin häntä itsekkäänä enkä tajunnut, että hän oli auttamassa muita ihmisiä."

Felicity hymyili. "Oliver kertoi minullekin naurettavia valheita. Kerran hän toi minulle kannettavan tietokoneen, jossa oli luodin reikiä ja väitti läikyttäneensä sille kahvia. Oliverin peitetarinat ovat surkeita. Ne eivät ole veljesi vahvuus."

Thea hymyili Felicitylle huvittuneena.

Oliver voihkaisi hiljaa ja rypisti otsaansa kuin hänellä olisi ollut kovia kipuja.

"Oliver?" Felicity kysyi pehmeästi.

"Нет, нет. Прошу не больше", Oliver sanoi muuttuen levottomaksi ja tuskaiseksi.

"Mitä hän sanoi?" Thea kysyi hämillään.

"En tiedä, mutta se kuulosti venäjältä", Felicity vastasi ja kosketti Oliverin kasvoja. "Hän on todella kuuma."

"Нет. Не больше!" Oliver huusi.

Thea yritti saada veljensä huomion itseensä. "Ollie, katso minua", hän sanoi jämäkästi.

Oliver katsoi hänen suuntaansa kuumeisin silmin, mutta Theasta tuntui, ettei Oliver nähnyt häntä.

"Miten? Minä…minä näin kun sinä kuolit. 我很抱歉 ", Oliver sopersi.

Thea katsoi veljeään hämmästyneenä. Felicity ojensi Thealle kylmällä vedellä kastellun pyyhkeen. Hän otti pyyhkeen ja painoi sen veljensä otsaa vasten. Oliver oli rauhaton ja tuskaisen oloinen.

"Soitan Digglelle", Felicity sanoi valitessaan Digglen numeron puhelimestaan. "Hei Diggle, me tarvitsemme apuasi Oliverin kanssa", hän sanoi kuultuaan ystävänsä vastanneen puhelimeen.

Jatkuu...

* * *

Нет, нет. Прошу не больше (Net, net. Proshu ne bol'she) Ei, Ei. Pyydän ei enempää

нет. Не больше (net. Ne bol'she) Ei, ei enempää

我很抱歉 (wǒ hěn bàoqiàn) Olen pahoillani

* * *

Kaikki varmaan arvasivat kenet Oliver näkee...

Kerro mitä mieltä olet.


	17. Chapter 17

Diggle ja Roy olivat kävelymatkan päässä olevassa Big Bellyssä. He odottelivat tilaamiansa ruokia kun Digglen puhelin soi. Diggle katsoi puhelimensa näyttöä. "Se on Felicity", hän totesi ääneen ja vastasi puhelimeen. "Diggle."

"Hei Diggle. Me tarvitsemme apuasi Oliverin kanssa", Felicity sanoi.

"Onko jokin vialla?" Diggle kysyi.

"Oliver on todella kuuma… tarkoitan kuumeinen. Hän puhuu venäjää ja ilmeisesti kiinaa. Luulen, että Oliverilla on hallusinaatioita", Felicity selitti.

"Kuulostaa vakavalta. Tulen sinne."

"Kiitos. Pidä kiirettä", Felicity sanoi ja lopetti puhelun.

Diggle kääntyi katsomaan Royta. "Minun pitää mennä takaisin valimolle. Saatko tuotua ruuat sinne?"

Roy nyökkäsi. "Saan, mutta miksi sinun pitää mennä valimolle?"

"Oliverin kunnossa on tapahtunut muutos."

Roy nyökkäsi. "Kuulostaa pahalta."

Diggle nyökkäsi. "Minä menen nyt. Nähdään valimolla."

Roy nyökkäsi.

Diggle palasi nopeasti takaisin valimolle, avatessaan kellarin oven hän kuuli Oliverin kovaäänisen vaikerruksen. Diggle juoksi portaat alas katsomaan mitä siellä tapahtui, hän näki Oliverin vääntelehtivän tuskissaan pöydällä. Thea ja Felicity yrittivät helpottaa hänen oloaan parhaansa mukaan. Diggle tuli heidän luokseen ja arvioi nopeasti tilannetta. "Mitä tapahtui?"

"Oliver heräsi ja hän huusi jotain venäjäksi. Siitä lähtien hän on ollut tällainen." Felicity vastasi.

Diggle nyökkäsi ja käänsi huomionsa Oliveriin. "Oliver? Oliver?!" Diggle yritti saada ystävänsä huomion itseensä, mutta Oliver ei vastannut hänelle. Oliverin vartalo oli jännittynyt ja hän puri hampaitaan yhteen tuskissaan. Surkea vaikerrus pakeni hänen suustaan. Oliverilla oli selvästi kovia kipuja, siitä ei ollut epäilystäkään. Diggle syöksyi lääkelaatikolle, hän otti kipulääkettä ruiskuun. Diggle palasi nopeasti pöydällä makaavan miehen luokse. Hän tarttui Oliverin käteen ja yritti parhaansa mukaan pitää käden aloillaan. Toisella kädellään Diggle yritti liittää ruiskun Oliverin kädessä olevaan kanyyliin, mutta Oliver onnistui vapauttamaan kätensä.

"Felicity, pystytkö pitelemään Oliverin kättä paikallaan?" Diggle kysyi.

Blondi nainen nyökkäsi ja tarttui tiukasti Oliverin käteen. Oliver oli kuitenkin häntä paljon vahvempi ja hän sai vedettyä kätensä pois.

"Vaihdetaan", Diggle sanoi ja ojensi ruiskun Felicitylle. Hän tarttui ystävänsä käteen tiukasti. Oliver yritti vapauttaa itsensä ystävänsä otteesta, mutta Diggle ei päästänyt irti. Felicity onnistui yhdistämään ruiskun Oliverin kädessä olevaan kanyyliin ja antamaan hänelle kipulääkkeen. He odottivat hetken aika, mutta Oliverin kivut eivät näyttäneet helpottavan.

"Kipulääke ei auta enää", Diggle sanoi syöksyessään takaisin lääkelaatikolle.

"John, mitä sinä aiot?" Felicity kysyi.

"Annan Oliverille rauhoittavaa", mies vastasi ottaessaan toista lääkettä ruiskuun. Diggle tuli nopeasti muiden luokse ja ojensi toisen ruiskun Felicitylle. "Anna tämä Oliverille."

Felicity nyökkäsi päättäväisesti. Diggle tarttui uudelleen Oliverin käteen hänen vastusteluistaan huolimatta. Felicity sai annettua rauhoittavan lääkkeen Oliverille. Oliver rauhoittui nopeasti, mutta lääke ei helpottanut hänen kipujaan ja se näkyi Oliverin kasvoilta.

"Ettekö voi antaa hänelle lisää kipulääkettä?" Thea kysyi katsellessaan tuskaista veljeään.

"Hän sai jo maksimi annoksen", Diggle vastasi.

Thea nyökkäsi harmissaan, hänestä tuntui pahalta katsella veljensä kärsimystä.

Oliver makasi metallipöydällä lähes liikkumattomana, hänen silmänsä olivat auki. Oliverin kasvot ja rinta kiilsivät hiestä. Thea pyyhki kostealla pyyhkeellä veljensä kasvoja. Oliver ei katsonut häntä, hän näytti tuijottavan tyhjyyteen. Thea toivoi, että heillä olisi ollut jokin keino lievittää Oliverin kipuja.

Felicity palasi takaisin tietokoneensa luokse tarkistamaan jäljitysohjelmaa. Hän vilkaisi muita ja sanoi: "Zytle on varastolla."

Diggle nyökkäsi ja kääntyi katsomaan Royta, joka seisoi kellarin ovella. Roy tuli nopeasti portaat alas kantaen paperikasseja joissa oli ruokaa. Hän laski kassit pöydälle. "Onko Zytle varastolla?"

Felicity nyökkäsi.

Oliverin suusta pakeni tuskainen vaikerrus. Roy kääntyi katsomaan häntä. "Miten Oliver?"

"Hän tuli tajuihinsa, mutta hänellä oli harhoja", Diggle vastasi.

Roy nyökkäsi ja meni Thean ja Oliverin luokse. Hän yllättyi nähdessään Oliverin tuskaiset kasvot ja tyhjyyteen tuijottavat silmät. Hän ei ollut odottanut Oliverin olevan hereillä. Ennen kuin Roy ehti sanoa mitään, Diggle vastasi hänen mielessään olleeseen kysymykseen. "Kipulääke ei enää auta. Annoimme Oliverille rauhoittavaa, mutta se ei auta kipuihin."

Roy nyökkäsi ja puristi kätensä nyrkkiin, hän oli vihainen nähdessään, miten paljon kärsimystä Zytle oli aiheuttanut Oliverille.

"Minun on mentävä tapaamaan Zytleä", Roy sanoi vihaisesti.

"Roy, rauhoitu", Diggle sanoi.

"Älä yritä estää minua."

Diggle huokaisi. "Syö ensin."

Nuorempi mies katsoi ystäväänsä hölmö ilme kasvoillaan.

Thea ei voinut olla hymyilemättä.

Jatkuu...


	18. Oliver (4)

Ajelehdin tajunnan ja tajuttomuuden välillä jonkin aikaa. En tiennyt miten kauan. Avasin silmäni, mutta näkökenttäni oli sumea enkä nähnyt selvästi mitään.

Missä olen?

Tuska.

Miksi?

Rypistin otsaani tuskissani ja voihkaisin hiljaa. En ollut koskaan tuntenut näin kovaa kipua.

Oliko minua kidutettu?

Kuka?

Miksi?

Missä olen?

Mielessäni oli monia kysymyksiä. Kipu teki liikkumisen mahdottomaksi. En pystyisi puolustamaan itseäni. Kaikki tuntui niin sekavalta.

"Oliver", naisen ääni kysyi pehmeästi.

Mitä tämä on?

Jonkinlainen temppu?

"Нет, нет. Прошу не больше", minä anelin epätoivoisesti. En tiedä miksi, mutta arvelin olevani Venäjällä. Tunsin itseni levottomaksi. Odotin milloin seuraava kivun aalto vyöryisi ylitseni. En tiennyt mistä suunnasta odottaa seuraavaa iskua. En nähnyt kunnolla mitään.

Ympärilläni olevat äänet olivat epäselviä. Kuulin useiden henkilöiden keskustelevan lähelläni. Jonkun käsi kosketti kasvojani. Säpsähdin kosketusta. Halusin päästä kauemmas, mutta kipu esti minua liikkumasta.

"Нет. Не больше!" minä huusin hädissäni.

Halusin heidän vain lopettavan.

Minuun sattui.

"Ollie, katso minua", toisen naisen ääni sanoi jämäkästi.

Katsoin vastahakoisesti hänen suuntaansa. Näin sisareni kasvot.

Tämä ei voinut olla totta.

Tämän täytyi olla harhaa

tai jokin temppu.

Sitten näin hänet.

Shado.

Miten?

"Miten? Minä…minä näin kun sinä kuolit. Wǒ hěn bàoqiàn", minä sopersin.

Shado, olen pahoillani kaikesta.

Tunsin jonkun painavan jotain viileää otsaani vasten. Muutama vesipisara valui kasvoilleni.

Vesikidutusta?

Waller?

Kovaääninen vaikerrus pakeni huuliltani. Minusta tuntui, etten kestäisi tätä enää kovin kauan.

"Oliver? Oliver?" miehen ääni kutsui minua nimeltä, mutta minulla ei ollut voimisia vastata hänelle. Minusta tuntui, että vartaloni joka ikinen lihas oli jännittynyt kivun takia. Purin hampaitani tiukasti yhteen tuskissani. Suustani pakeni surkea vaikerrus.

Tunsin jonkun tarttuvan käteeni ja pitelevän sitä tiukasti paikallaan. Pakokauhu valtasi mieleni. Taistelin vastaan vähillä voimillani, joita minulla vielä oli.

Minun oli päästävä pakoon.

Onnistuin lopulta saamaan käteni vapaaksi.

Tunsin kuinka käteeni tartuttiin uudelleen. Tällä kertaa vastus tuntui heikommalta. Sain vapautettua itseni helposti. Käteeni tartuttiin kolmannen kerran. Tällä kertaa ote oli voimakas ja tiukka.

Eivätkö he koskaan luovuttaneet?

Taistelin vastaan niin paljon kuin pystyin, mutten päässyt irti. En tiennyt tarkalleen mitä he olivat tekemässä minulle. He päästivät minut irti joksikin aikaa. En tiennyt, miksi he tekivät niin. Aivan kuin he olisivat odottaneet jotain.

Hetken päästä käteeni tartuttiin uudelleen. Minulla ei enää ollut tarpeeksi voimia vastustaa heitä. He antoivat minulle jotain. Tunsin sen vaikuttavan nopeasti. Minun oli vaikea ajatella selkeästi. Vartaloni tuntui raskaalta ja voimattomalta. Silmäni eivät tuntuneet enää tarkentuvan mihinkään, ne vain tuijottivat tyhjyyteen näkemättä mitään. Siitä huolimatta sietämätön kipu täytti aistini. Ei ollut muuta kuin tuskaa.

Eikö tämä tuska loppunut koskaan?

Jatkuu...


	19. Diggle & Roy

Söin hiljaisena Big Belly – ateriaani ja annoin katseeni kiertää ystävissäni. Roy söi ruokaansa ahmien. Thea ja Felicity söivät hiljaisina. Katselin muita mietteliäänä. Olin huolissani tilanteesta, niin Oliverin tilasta kuin Zytlen kohtaamisesta. Zytlen kohtaaminen oli ainoa tapa saada tietoa. Toivoin, että olisin voinut keskustella tilanteesta Oliverin kanssa, mutta tällä hetkellä se oli mahdotonta. Vilkaisin ystäväni suuntaan, joka makasi metallipöydällä. Rauhoittavasta lääkkeestä huolimatta hän näytti olevan kovissa tuskissa. Halusin auttaa häntä.

* * *

Söin mahdollisimman nopeasti. Halusin saada vastalääkkeen Oliverille mahdollisimman pian. Juuri nyt toivoin, että Oliver olisi voinut antaa neuvoja tulevaa tehtävää varten. Nyt minun oli selvittävä tästä yksin. No, Diggle oli tulossa taustatueksi, mutta kuitenkin. Minusta tuntui, että olin vastuussa.

Syötyäni nousin ylös ja kiertelin kellarissa. Tunsin itseni levottomaksi. En halunnut hukata aikaa. Tiesin myös, etten saanut aliarvioida Zytleä, hän ei ollut helppo vastus. Halusin päästä tekemään jotain hyödyllistä. Kävelin mentorini luokse ja katselin häntä. Hänen silmänsä olivat raollaan, mutten tiennyt oliko hän tajuissaan. Hikipisaroita valui hänen otsalleen.

"Oliver, en tiedä kuuletko minua, mutta me yritämme saada sinulle vastalääkettä", sanoin hänelle. Ehkä Oliver ei kuullut minua, sillä hän ei reagoinut millään tavalla. Huokaisin ja kävelin muiden luokse.

Diggle seisoi pöydän ääressä ja valmisteli asettaan. Hän katsoi minua: "Oletko valmis?"

Nyökkäsin. "Vaihdan vain varusteet."

Otin vitriinistä punaisen nahkapukuni ja menin kauemmas muista pukeutumaan. Oliverin tila mietitytti minua, hän näytti niin sairaalta. Meidän oli pakko saada hänelle vastalääkettä. Toivottavasti tämä onnistuu.

* * *

Tarkistin aseeni ja latasin lippaan, näin Royn tulevan luokseni täysissä varusteissaan.

"Oletko valmis?"

"Olen", nuorempi mies nyökkäsi päättäväisesti.

Käännyin katsomaan Felicityä: "Pärjäättekö täällä?"

Felicity katsoi Oliveria ja sitten minua. "Kyllä me pärjäämme. Olkaa varovaisia."

Nyökkäsin hänelle ja käännyin katsomaan Royta: "Mennään."

Nuorempi mies nyökkäsi.

* * *

Diggle ja Roy istuivat pakettiautossa vähän matkan päässä varastosta. Ympäristö näytti rauhalliselta. He eivät nähneet ketään varaston ulkopuolella. Miehet vilkaisivat toisiaan ja nousivat autosta yhteisymmärryksessä. He katselivat ympärilleen silmäillen rakennusta etsien sisään meno tietä. Roy kiersi varaston päätyyn ja viittoi Digglen tulemaan luokseen. Diggle käveli hänen luokseen ja katsoi nuorempaa miestä kysyvästi. Roy osoitti kädellään varaston toisessa kerroksessa olevaa aukinaista ikkunaa. Se oli suhteellisen korkealla, mutta yhdessä he pääsisivät sinne. Roy kiipesi ikkunaan varaston seinää nojaavien rakenteiden kautta. Hän jäi roikkumaan käsillään ikkunaan ja antoi Digglelle merkin odottaa. Hetken päästä Roy kiipesi sisälle ikkunasta ja katosi Digglen näkyvistä. Hän tuli pian takaisin ja ojensi kätensä kohti alhaalla odottavaa ystäväänsä. Diggle kiipesi ylemmäs ja tarttui Royn käteen. Roy veti hänet ylös. Diggle katseli ympärilleen ja huomasi tyrmätyn miehen makaavan lattialla lähellä ikkunaa. Ylätasanne jolla he olivat, kiersi varaston ympäri.

Diggle ja Roy katselivat ylätasanteelta alakerran tapahtumia. Zytle seisoi alhaalla valvomassa, kun hänen miehensä lastasivat huumeita pakettiautoon. Diggle katsoi Royta: "Hajaannutaan. Saatko hoidettua alakerran? Minä tarkkailen ja suojaan sinua ylhäältä."

Roy nyökkäsi päättäväisesti.

Miehet erosivat toisistaan, Roy lähti vasemmalle ja Diggle oikealle. He etenivät varovasti matalina. Diggle löysi itselleen sopivan paikan josta hän näki koko varaston.

Roy näki pinon puisia laatikoita, joita pitkin hän pääsisi alas. Hän odotti Digglen merkkiä laatikoiden lähellä.

"Reitti selvä", Roy kuuli Digglen äänen kuulokkeessaan.

"Selvä", Roy vastasi ja kiipesi puisten laatikoiden päälle. Hän pysytteli matalana ja liikkui laatikkopinolta toiselle, kunnes pääsi alas.

"Piiloudu. Kohde kello kolmessa", Roy kuuli Digglen sanovan.

Roy painautui laatikoita vasten, hän näki rynnäkkökivääriä kantavan miehen tulevan laatikoiden takaa. Roy tyrmäsi miehen nopealla liikkeellä ja veti hänet piiloon laatikoiden taakse. Roy painoi rinnassaan olevaa painiketta ja puhui radioon: "Hoidettu."

"Selvä."

Diggle huomasi yhden miehen nousevan portaita ylätasanteelle, hän siirtyi portaiden lähelle pysytellen matalana. Aseistettu mies nousi tasanteelle ja Diggle tarttui miehen kaulaan kuristusotteella. Diggle piteli miestä niin kauan, että hän menetti tajuntansa. Sitten hän veti miehen piiloon ja palasi tarkkailemaan.

Roy ampui nuolen vähän matkan päässä olevaa miestä kohti. Nuoli avautui lennossa ja kohteen päälle lensi verkko. Mies yritti päästä irti verkosta, muttei onnistunut. Hän onnistui vetämään aseensa esille ja ampui laukauksen Royta kohti. Roy löi miehen tajuttomaksi jousellaan. Hän huomasi olkavartensa vuotavan verta. Häneen oli osunut, mutta adrenaliinin vuoksi hän ei tuntenut kipua.

Diggle kuuli laukauksen, muttei nähnyt mistä se tuli. Hän katseli ympärilleen huolissaan, mutta ei nähnyt Royta. Diggle otti yhteyden häneen: "Arsenal, oletko kunnossa?"

"Olen kunnossa, mutta minuun osui."

"Onko se paha?" Diggle kysyi tietäen, miten kunnossa oleminen määriteltiin heidän tiimissään.

"Ei ole, se on vain lihashaava."

"Selvä. Missä olet?" Diggle kysyi etsien Royta katseellaan.

"Auton etuosan lähellä piilossa."

Diggle näki miehen kävelevän aseen kanssa Royn suuntaan. "Arsenal, kohde tulossa sinne auton perän suunnasta."

"Okei."

Roy näki kohteen juoksevan auton kuljettajanovea kohti. Roy kamppasi miehen jousellaan ja löi hänet tajuttomaksi. "Selvä."

"Zytle yrittää paeta", Roy kuuli Digglen sanovan. "Kierrä hänen eteensä."

"Selvä."

Roy juoksi Zytleä kohti ja jännitti jousensa. Zytle perääntyi ja heitti tikan Royta kohti. Roy väisti sen ja ampui nuolen kohti Zytleä. Nuoli avautui ilmassa ja bola kietoutui Zytlen ympärille. Roy tarttui hänen kaulaansa ja painoi hänet puulaatikoita vasten.

"Montako teitä naamiotyyppejä oikein on?" Zytle kysyi virnistäen.

"Tarpeeksi," Roy vastasi vihaisesti.

"Arsenal, takanasi", Roy kuuli Digglen äänen radiosta. Ennen kuin hän ehti reagoida, hän kuuli laukauksen kajahtavan varastossa. Roy kääntyi katsomaan äänen suuntaan, hän näki Digglen seisovan kauempana ase kädessään. Sitten hän huomasi maassa makaavan miehen. Roy tajusi, että Diggle oli pelastanut hänet. Roy nyökkäsi hänelle kiitokseksi.

Roy käänsi huomionsa takaisin Zytleen. "Mitä sinä annoit Arrowlle?" Roy kysyi, äänenmuunnin teki hänen äänestään uhkaavamman.

"Ahaa, olet Arrown apuri", Zytle sanoi ivallisesti.

Roy onnistui hillitsemään itsensä, hän ei voinut antaa Zytlen harhauttaa itseään. Roy tiukensi otettaan Zytlen kaulasta. "Mitä sinä annoit hänelle?"

"Vertigoa."

"Mitä muuta?"

"En tiedä. Ostin sen yhdeltä tyypiltä. Hän lupasi, että sillä saan Arrown pysymään poissa tietäni. Selvästikin se toimii", Zytle naurahti.

"Keneltä?"

"En tiedä hänen nimeään."

Roy tunsi itsensä turhautuneeksi. Hän oli toivonut saavansa vastauksia Zytleltä ja mahdollisen vastalääkkeen. Roy tunsi vihaa edessään olevaa huumediileriä kohtaan. Diggle laski kätensä Royn olkapäälle: "Emme voi tehdä enempää. Poliisit ovat pian täällä."

Roy nyökkäsi ja irrotti otteensa Zytlestä. Nopealla liikkeellä hän ampui Zytlen molemmille puolille nuolet joiden välissä oli vaijeri varmistaakseen, ettei hän päässyt pakenemaan. Sitten Roy ja Diggle poistuivat paikalta juuri ennen poliisien tuloa.

Autossa Diggle otti yhteyden Felicityyn: "Felicity…"

"Saitteko vastalääkkeen?" Felicity kysyi toiveikkaana.

"Emme."

"Saitteko selville, mitä Oliverille annettiin?"

"Emme. Zytle ei tiennyt mitä se oli. Hän osti sen joltakulta. Felicity, olen pahoillani."

"Hemmetti. Entä nyt?" Felicity kysyi huolissaan.

"En tiedä vielä. Felicity, me selvitämme tämän jotenkin. Me tulemme takaisin", Diggle sanoi ja katkaisi yhteyden. Hän tiesi, että heidän olisi keksittävä jotain pian. Oliverin aika oli loppumassa.

Jatkuu...


End file.
